Algo que nunca imaginé
by Ahome-Malfoy
Summary: Es la historia de dos chicas que salen en busca de aventuras y se encuentran con los elfos, qué sucederá?
1. Default Chapter

Algo que nunca imaginé  
  
Era un día cálido en las tierras de Hyrule, estaban en la estación de  
verano, la estación favorita de Aranza y su prima Fania. Siempre  
acostumbraban irse a nadar a una laguna que quedaba cerca de su casa, les  
encantaba.  
Aranza y Fania eran unas chicas muy bonitas, siempre estaban rodeadas de  
pretendientes y chicos que trataban de ganarse su corazón, pero a ninguna  
parecía interesarle.  
Aranza era una chica de unos 20 años, era de complexión delgada y delineada  
figura, piel blanca, ojos color miel, cabello castaño claro, sus facciones  
eran muy sutiles, una dentadura perfecta y una sonrisa angelical, era  
también muy cariñosa, tierna y sencilla.  
Fania también tenía 20 años de delgada y delineada figura, su cabello era  
rizado color negro azabache, ojos café muy oscuro, también su piel era  
blanca, mirada risueña y juguetona, una dentadura perfecta al igual que  
Aranza, solo que Fania tenía un espíritu aventurero, muy alegre y  
servicial.  
Ese día Aranza y Fania decidieron refrescarse en el lago.  
Fania: vamos Aranza!! El lago nos espera!!! - le gritaba a su prima desde  
la planta baja.  
Aranza: ya voy, por favor no me apresures, no encuentro mi ropa para cuando  
salgamos del lago! - le gritó desde su habitación.  
Fania: ashh niña, se supone que ya deberías de haber tenido todo listo, ya  
sabes que cuando se trata de ir a nadar al lago no me gusta esperar! - le  
gritó más impaciente. Aranza ya venía bajando con una bolsa en su  
espalda."al fin la encontré" dijo bajando agitadamente.  
Fania: ahora sí nos podemos ir, señorita? - preguntó con una sonrisa.  
Aranza: sí, damisela, nos podemos ir - le devolvió la sonrisa.  
Las dos primas se fueron corriendo alegremente al lago que estaba a cinco  
minutos de su casa. Al llegar ahí, se metieron con una bata blanca de tela  
ligera (recuerden que es la edad Media, no había trajes de baño todavía  
jejeje) y estuvieron nadando y jugando con el agua.  
Aranza: oye Fania - le llamó acercándose a ella.  
Fania: sí? Qué pasa? - volteó a verla.  
Aranza: qué pasó con ese chico que fue a buscarte la vez pasada a tu casa?  
Cómo era su nombre?  
Fania: ahhh Yoel? Jajaja.pues simplemente lo mandé a volar - dijo  
sonriente.  
Aranza: pero porqué Fania? Se notaba que le interesabas mucho, cómo que lo  
mandaste a volar? - preguntó un poco exaltada y con los ojos muy abiertos.  
Fania: primita.tú bien sabes que mi ambición en la vida no es casarme, tal  
vez sí lo haga pero dentro de mucho tiempo, lo que quiero en estos momentos  
es viajar, conocer el mundo, conocer nueva gente y sentirme libre, feliz,  
como un pájaro - comentaba con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos.  
Aranza: te entiendo, pero...cómo vas a lograr eso? Cómo podrás salir de  
Hyrule? Mis tíos se morirían primero que darte permiso de viajar, lo único  
que quieren es que te cases y que tengas muchos hijos, así como mis padres  
quieren lo mismo para mí - se puso algo triste.  
Fania: quieran o no yo me iré a viajar por el mundo así tenga que escaparme  
de la casa, yo no voy a casarme cuando ellos digan, lo haré cuando yo  
quiera y punto! No tenemos por qué hacer lo que ellos quieren Aranza.es  
más, tú aceptarías venir conmigo cuando me vaya de viaje?  
Aranza: pues, no sé, tendría que pensarlo mucho - dijo pensativa  
Fania: bueno, si te decides por favor dímelo, me gustaría mucho que me  
acompañaras - le sonrió a su prima.  
Aranza: está bien, yo te lo haré saber, creo que ya es hora que nos  
vayamos, está empezando a oscurecer-.  
Salieron del lago, se vistieron y regresaron a sus casas. Los días  
transcurrían aparentemente normales en Hyrule, todos salían a trabajar en  
sus cultivos, sacar a sus ovejas, atender a las demás personas, y Aranza y  
Fania de vez en cuando iban a pasear por las tierras, cabalgaban un rato o  
iban a nadar al lago.  
Una tarde que Fania regresó de su paseo con su prima vio que sus padres  
estaban esperándola impacientemente y con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.  
Fania: buenas tardes, qué les pasa? Se han sacado un premio? Porqué están  
tan sonrientes - preguntó curiosa.  
"qué bueno que llegas hija" - dijo su padre - "tenemos algo muy importante  
que anunciarte"  
Fania: bueno, de qué se trata?  
"antes que nada, siéntate hija, lo vas a necesitar" - dijo ahora su madre.  
Fania: por favor, hablen rápido, me están asustando de verdad.  
"bueno hija - habló el señor-, has crecido mucho, ya eres toda una  
señorita, toda una mujercita hecha y derecha, conoces nuestras costumbres y  
todo lo que debes de saber ya forma parte de ti, eres una chica muy  
preparada, responsable, trabajadora."  
Fania: a qué viene todo esto? porqué me estás diciendo todas esas cosas  
padre? - interrumpió con tono de incomprensión en su voz.  
"a eso voy hija, no desesperes, y precisamente por eso de que ya eres  
mayor, te hemos comprometido con el hijo de Samuel, con Yoel, no te parece  
genial?" Fania no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, acaso escuchó mal? Sí,  
eso debió haber pasado."debe ser una broma y yo me la creí" pensaba Fania  
"y bien? Qué nos dices hija".  
Fania: han dicho, que me comprometieron con Yoel? - preguntó consternada -  
pero cómo han podido tomar una decisión así? Y qué! Acaso mi opinión no  
cuenta? - estaba empezando a exaltarse.  
"claro que cuenta hija, pero.como no vimos que tomaras la iniciativa pues  
decidimos hacerlo nosotros."  
Fania: ustedes no tienen ningún derecho a decidir por mí, precisamente  
porque soy una persona mayor estoy conciente de lo que quiero en la vida, y  
el matrimonio no está dentro de mis planes todavía.no me voy a casar con  
Yoel y punto!  
"no puedes decir que no, nos dejarías en vergüenza, Yoel ya aceptó y están  
preparando todo para la ceremonia de compromiso" - dijo su madre  
Fania: pues lo siento mucho, eso debieron pensarlo antes de comprometerme  
con él, yo no me voy a casar y es definitivo!  
Papá: no nos vas a hacer pasar una vergüenza! Te vas a casar con él quieras  
o no! la decisión ya está tomada! - dijo ya enojado.  
Fania: no me voy a casar! Y mucho menos con él! - también dijo enojada y  
con el rostro rojo por el coraje. Corrió hacia su cuarto y se encerró bajo  
llave.  
Papá: Fania! Fania! Baja inmediatamente! - le gritó fúrico.  
Mamá: tranquilízate - le dijo a su esposo - de seguro recapacitará y ya  
verás que dirá que sí, sólo hay que darle tiempo para que asimile las  
cosas.  
Fania al llegar a su cuarto sacó una bolsa grande para equipaje, sacó de  
sus muebles ropa, ropa interior, lo más indispensable y lo guardó."yo no me  
voy a casar, y ha llegado el momento de cumplir mi sueño, me iré a viajar  
por el mundo"..Esperó a que dieran altas horas de la noche, cuando todos se  
encontraban durmiendo plácidamente, salió de su cuarto y no escuchó ni un  
solo ruido."todos están durmiendo".tomó su bolsa de viaje y salió por la  
ventada de su cuarto.  
En silencio caminó por la villa hasta llegar a la casa de Aranza, la  
habitación estaba en la planta baja así que Fania no batalló para poder  
entrar, abrió una ventana y entró, pero al entrar topó con una mesa  
ocasionando algo de ruido en el cuarto, Aranza se levantó de un golpe  
asustada.  
Aranza: quién anda ahí? Muéstrate! - gritó con un palo en la mano que tenía  
siempre ahí por si algún ladrón se atrevía a entrar a su casa.  
Fania: shhh baja la voz, soy yo, Fania - le habló en voz baja.  
Aranza: Fania? Pero qué diantres haces aquí a estas horas de la noche? - se  
levantó de su cama y se acercó a Fania.  
Fania: me voy Aranza, me voy de la casa, mis padres me comprometieron con  
Yoel y tú sabes que no quiero casarme, me quieren obligar, por eso me voy,  
me voy a cumplir mi sueño de viajar y he venido para ver si tú quieres  
acompañarme en mi aventura. Aranza guardó silencio por un momento, sabía  
que este día iba a llegar porque Fania es muy ambiciosa y cuando quiere  
algo lo hace.  
Aranza: mis padres me van a matar por hacer esto.tal vez me lleguen a  
desconocer como su hija, pero sí quiero ir contigo Fania, quiero conocer el  
mundo contigo. Fania pegó un gritito ahogado ya que no podía hacer mucho  
ruido si no despertaría a todos y lo que menos quería era que la  
descubrieran.  
Fania: bien, ahora empaca lo indispensable, toda tu ropa y algo de comida  
para el camino y si es posible dinero también, lo vamos a necesitar. Así lo  
hizo, le ayudó a Aranza a empacar sus cosas.  
Aranza: Fania, no avisaste al menos que te irías de tu casa?  
Fania: dejé una nota encima de mi cama explicando el por qué me iba, y de  
seguro saldrán a buscarme, pero ya estaremos muy lejos para cuando eso  
suceda.  
Aranza: está bien, creo que yo también dejaré una nota a mis padres. Así lo  
hizo, dejó encima de su cama una nota y cuando ya terminaron salieron de la  
casa por la ventana de la habitación y caminaron rumbo al sur en busca de  
aventuras.  
N/A: y bueno, qué les pareció?? Este es el primer capítulo, sé que no tiene  
mucho pero poco a poco tendrá más cosas.  
Se preguntarán porqué he decidido hacer un fic sobre Haldir..pues  
simplemente porque lo amo y si lo tuviera en frente me lo comería a besos  
así enterito jajaja.bueno, no sé a ustedes pero a mí me encanta. Por favor  
dejen Reviews porque eso es lo que nos ayuda a seguir escribiendo, mucha  
suerte!! See yaaa. 


	2. la posada

Antes de empezar quiero agradecer a Relley-Chan por dejarme un review, el  
primero y el único pero es entendible ya que apenas llevo un capítulo y  
todavía no salen los elfos, pero espero que pronto tenga más reviwes y si  
de plano no les gusta mi fic dejaré de escribirlo y no vayan a creer que me  
sentiré ofendida, para nada, solamente quiero opiniones sale?? Muchas  
gracias Relley-Chan!  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
Fania y Aranza caminaron tanto hasta que se perdieron en el horizonte, una  
gran parte de la noche la pasaron caminando a paso veloz, tal vez pensaban  
que sus padres iban a despertar y saldrían a buscarlas cosa que era algo  
imposible porque ellas ya se encontraban muy lejos de las tierras de Hyrule  
pero aún así querían prevenir.  
Estaban exhaustas, no podían caminar más, el frío era insoportable y sus  
pies no podían dar ni un paso más.  
"Ya no puedo más, tenemos que descansar, cada vez está más oscuro y la  
verdad yo tengo mucho miedo, deberíamos de buscar un lugar y dormir hasta  
el amanecer, no crees" dijo Aranza tirando a un lado su mochila donde  
llevaba las pocas pertenencias que tenía. Fania estaba de acuerdo con ella,  
miró alrededor y vio una pequeña cueva debajo de un enorme árbol.  
"mira, podremos descansar ahí" dijo Fania señalando la cueva "ven, no  
podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien nos vea"  
"Fania, de verdad que andas paranoica, quién va a vernos en este lugar si  
estamos en medio de la nada? O acaso crees que nuestros padres podrán  
llegar hasta acá y dar con nosotras?" comentó en forma de sarcasmo y burla  
al ver el comportamiento de su prima.  
"no me refiero a eso, qué tal y si algún animal extraño nos ve entrar a  
esta cueva y quiere cenarnos eh?, ven vamos que tengo demasiado frío"  
Aranza cogió su mochila y caminó veloz detrás de Fania y entraron a la  
cueva. Era una cueva pequeña, era suficiente para las dos, no había signos  
de que fuera la madriguera de algún animal así que se acomodaron, se  
taparon y cayeron dormidas en menos de cinco minutos. Fania tenía un sueño  
tranquilo, estaba feliz porque iba a vivir su aventura, soñaba que visitaba  
muchos lugares, que conocía a nueva gente de todas las razas que existieran  
en la Tierra Media, una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro dormido de Fania  
hasta que sintió unas pequeñas patadas en su espalda y escuchaba unos  
susurros.."no, Milo, no me dejes, quédate conmigo.yo te amaba, porque me  
hiciste eso.." Fania agudizó su oído y volteó a ver a su prima que estaba  
moviéndose inquieta y lloraba dormida, se acercó a ella y le habló al oído,  
no quería despertarla."Aranza.tranquilízate, es sólo una pesadilla, yo  
estoy contigo prima, no llores" Fania le acarició el rostro y Aranza se  
calmó, dejó de moverse y de susurrar el hombre de "Milo".  
A la mañana siguiente Fania despertó y al voltear, Aranza no estaba con  
ella, no estaba en la cueva, se asustó mucho y se levantó como si le  
hubiera pegado un rayo salió de la cueva y divisó a Aranza cerca de allí  
con un jarrito mediano de barro en sus manos.  
"Aranza, me diste un susto al no encontrarte en la cueva, te juro que pensé  
por un momento que te habías arrepentido y volvías a Hyrule". Aranza la  
miró y sonrió abiertamente "cómo crees eso Fania? Yo decidí acompañarte y  
no me voy a arrepentir ahora, solamente que desperté más temprano y decidí  
dar una vuelta por los alrededores ya que en la noche no se veía nada y oh  
sorpresa! Encontré un pequeño arroyo muy cerca de aquí, así que vine por el  
jarrito y lo llené de agua, así podremos desayunar sin que se nos atore la  
comida" Fania rió por el comentario de su prima y estaba muy contenta  
porque Aranza estuviera ahí, ella sola se hubiera muerto del aburrimiento y  
no podría compartir con nadie sus hazañas.  
Desayunaron tranquilas, la mañana era hermosa y los cantos de los pájaros  
se oían alrededor, nunca habían sentido tanta paz en su corazón. Al  
terminar recogieron sus pertenencias y siguieron su camino hacia el sur.  
Llegó un momento en el que ya no había árboles ni el clima era húmedo y  
fresco, ahora era seco, caluroso, no había nada alrededor mas que montañas,  
caminaron montaña arriba por horas hasta que el ocaso se vio en el  
horizonte.  
"es inútil, está empezando a oscurecer y no hemos visto ni rastro de vida  
en ningún lugar, absolutamente nada!" gritó Fania desconcertada sentándose  
en una roca que estaba cerca.  
"yo no diría eso primita, mira" la voz de Aranza era de emoción y señaló a  
lo lejos un pequeño pueblo que estaba cuesta abajo de la montaña. Fania se  
emocionó tomó sus cosas y se fue corriendo dejando a Aranza sorprendida por  
su reacción así que mejor decidió ir corriendo detrás de ella.  
Llegaron a un pequeño pueblo que se llamaba Gerudo Valley, era pequeño, un  
poco más pequeño que Hyrle donde ellas vivían y buscaron un lugar en dónde  
dormir. Encontraron una posada que se llamaba Poney's House y entraron,  
solamente había hombres, ninguna mujer estaba cerca, se acercaron a una  
barra que había cerca y hablaron con el señor que estaba ahí.  
"disculpe señor, tendrá habitaciones disponibles para nosotras?" preguntó  
Aranza cortésmente.  
"claro que sí linda, tenemos para toda clase personas y justamente una  
disponible para ustedes, esperen un momento" el señor se fue y al regresar  
le entregó a Aranza una llave, "es la habitación 20 que está en el segundo  
piso, vayan y dejen sus cosas cuando terminen regresen y les daré algo de  
cenar"  
"gracias, es usted muy amable señor" dijo Fania sonriéndole cálidamente.  
Subieron, dejaron las pocas pertenencias que llevaban con ellas y bajaron a  
cenar como les había dicho el señor. Al llegar vieron que unos hombres  
estaban peleándose a puños y patadas, y unos señores trataban de  
separarlos, ellas pasaron de lado y se sentaron en la barra con el señor.  
"ustedes perdonen este incidente, pasa muy seguido por estos lugares" dijo  
el señor entregándole a las primas dos platos con una sopa deliciosa y  
carne exquisita.  
"pero porqué se peleaban?" preguntó Fania  
"por una apuesta, linda" dijo el señor "aquí normalmente vienen los hombres  
a jugar a las cartas, apuestan y el que pierde no puede paga y esta vez  
apostaron algo imposible"  
"algo imposible? Como qué?" preguntó interesada Fania  
"Fania, no debes hacer tantas preguntas y menos de algo que no te incumbe"  
Aranza le dijo dándole un pequeño codazo a su prima. El señor rió.  
"no te preocupes preciosa, deja que tu prima pregunte lo que quiera y sí,  
apostaron algo imposible, este hombre que ves ahí sentado con el labio  
partido le apostó al otro que está en la esquina, una jarra llena del agua  
milagrosa que se encuentra en el lago Hillian a muchos kilómetros de aquí,  
dicen que esa agua puede hacer que tengas vida eterna" concluyó el señor.  
"vida eterna?" preguntó Fania "cómo puede el agua darte vida eterna?"  
"linda, esa agua no es agua común y corriente, es agua milagrosa que está  
en ese lago Hillian dentro de la gruta de Gäspe, no cualquier persona puede  
sacar el agua de esa gruta, se dice que una poderosa hechicera la cuida y  
espanta a todos aquellos que osan a penetrar en la gruta, este hombre tiene  
suerte de regresar con vida, muchos que van en busca de esa agua casi nunca  
regresan, se pierden y jamás vuelves a saber de ellos".  
"realmente existe ese lugar? Existe esa agua milagrosa?" preguntó Aranza  
que ya se había interesado en el tema.  
"oh claro que sí pequeña, existe, pero también dicen que no cualquiera  
puede usar esa agua, muchos hombres han perecido, los que de verdad han  
podido obtenerla, porque uno no debe tomar el agua milagrosa a menos que lo  
necesiten, ustedes saben como somos los hombres, por deseo, avaricia o el  
gusto de tener vida eterna van y la buscan, pero como no lo necesitan han  
muerto, son demasiado pocos los que han tomado de esa agua"  
"o sea que esa agua te hace inmortal y sólo pueden obtenerla los que  
realmente la necesitan?" preguntó Fania.  
"bueno, no precisamente inmortal, te da vida eterna pero si te llegas a  
caer al vacío o alguien con una espada atraviesa tu cuerpo, mueres, no te  
hace inmortal como los vampiros, pero te da mucha vida"  
"eso es absurdo, o sea, te da vida eterna pero no te hace inmortal, en  
cualquier momento puedes morir, para mi que eso es puro cuento" replicó  
Fania.  
"yo no diría eso si fuera tú pequeña, esa agua existe" dijo el señor  
"bueno si usted dice" concluyó Fania.  
"y ustedes señoritas, hacia dónde se dirigen?" preguntó el señor.  
"a ningún lugar fijo señor, vamos viajando por el mundo a ver qué nos  
depara el destino" dijo Fania.  
"mmmm.algo muy arriesgado para dos hermosas jovencitas como ustedes" las  
miró extrañado el señor.  
"ese ha sido mi sueño desde que soy muy niña, señor" dijo Fania.  
"y me parece bien que quieras cumplir tu sueño hermosa dama, pero es  
peligroso que vayan solas, cómo se transportan?" preguntó el señor.  
"caminamos" contestó Aranza.  
"caminando?" las chicas asintieron mientras el señor se quedó pensativo un  
rato hasta que volvió a hablar "bien, vayan a descansar y mañana espero  
verlas a primera hora aquí mismo para que desayunen y darles un pequeño  
obsequio" dijo el señor sonriendo "y no se preocupen por pagarme su  
estancia aquí, la casa cubrirá todos los gastos" les guiñó un ojo a las  
chicas.  
"señor, no podemos dejar que usted haga eso por nosotras" comentó Aranza.  
"preciosa, soy el dueño de esta posada y claro que pueden dejarme hacer  
esto así que no tienen alternativa".  
"muchísimas gracias, señor..por cierto cual es su nombre?" preguntó Aranza.  
"me llamo Morris Long"  
"gracias señor Long" sonrió Fania.  
Las primas se levantaron y se dirigieron a su habitación para descansar ya  
que temprano partirían de nuevo a su viaje. Se cambiaron de ropa y cuando  
se acostaron cada una en su cama Fania preguntó a Aranza:  
"Aranza..no quise mencionarlo todo el día porque pensé que me comentarías  
al respecto pero..en la madrugada cuando dormíamos en la cueva nombraste a  
Milo en tus sueños" Aranza volteó a ver a Fania "todavía no puedes  
olvidarlo?". Aranza dio un suspiro y miró a Fania.  
"he luchado contra viento y marea para poder sacarlo de mi mente y mi  
corazón, pero ha sido algo muy difícil porque fue el primer hombre al que  
le entregué mi amor y mi cuerpo, y es muy doloroso el haberme enterado que  
Milo solamente me quería para tener sexo conmigo y cuando lo consiguió me  
dejó botada como si yo fuera una prenda sucia que se usó y luego se tira,  
me vio la cara de estúpida y no te imaginas cuánto lo amaba" la voz de  
Aranza al contar esto era en casi un hilo de voz porque tenía ganas de  
llorar.  
"Aranza, ese tipo es un imbécil, hace ya tiempo que pasó eso, porqué sigues  
pensando en él?! No vale la pena, ahora estamos muy lejos y tienes que  
olvidarlo, disfruta lo que estamos haciendo...hazlo por mi que te quiero  
demasiado" Fania se levantó de su cama y se acercó a su prima.  
"gracias Fania, te prometo que lo haré, lo haré por ti y porque quiero  
disfrutar plenamente de lo que estamos haciendo, de verdad te lo prometo"  
Fania secó las lágrimas de Aranza con la manga de su pijama y se abrazaron.  
"cuentas conmigo siempre Aranza, siempre". Se miraron y se sonrieron  
mutuamente hasta que el sueño las venció y se quedaron dormidas.  
El canto de un gallo se oía por la ventana del cuarto de Fania y Aranza.  
Aranza dio un gran bostezo y se fijó que el cielo se iba poniendo más  
claro, señal de que en pocos minutos estaría amaneciendo. Se levantó y vio  
a Fania durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, no quiso despertarla así que se  
metió al baño para tomar una ducha. Al estarse bañando recordó la noche  
anterior en donde Fania la reconfortaba y la consolaba porque lloraba por  
Milo, su prima tenía razón, no valía la pena llorar por un hombre como  
Milo, bueno si es que se le puede llamar "hombre", mas bien era un  
pervertido que solamente se fijó en su trasero y en todo su cuerpo como  
muchos hombres de Hyrule lo habían hecho, Aranza sabía que era una chica  
hermosa bien proporcionada en su cuerpo al igual que Fania, pero ella se  
juró que no volvería a enamorarse a menos que valiera la pena y se  
enamoraría de un hombre que mereciera su amor e incluso sus lágrimas.  
Salió de la ducha y volvió a ver a Fania dormida, se hacía tarde y todavía  
tenían que encontrarse con el señor Long ya que él las había citado a  
primera hora. Aranza se acercó a la cama de Fania.  
"Fania, despierta dormilona, es hora de levantarse, tenemos que ir a ver al  
señor Long" Aranza zarandeó a su prima para que despertara ya que Fania  
tiene un sueño muy pesado. Pronto Fania abrió débilmente sus ojos y vio a  
Aranza.  
"mmññsss qué? Qué dijiste Aranza?" preguntó adormilada.  
"qué es hora de que te levantes y bañes, tenemos que irnos" Fania se  
levantó y se bañó. Al salir las dos recogieron sus pertenencias y bajaron a  
desayunar justo a tiempo y se encontraron con el señor Long en la barra.  
"ahhh muy buenos días mis hermosas damitas, durmieron bien?" preguntó el  
sr. Long.  
"excelentemente sr. Long" contestó Fania con una gran sonrisa.  
"me alegro mucho, ahora traeré su desayuno" el señor Long fue a la cocina y  
trajo consigo dos charolas llenas de pan, frutas, leche, jugo y unos  
emparedados que se veían deliciosos "aquí está su desayuno y deben comerlo  
todo ya que su viaje será muy largo"  
Las chicas no despreciaron tal manjar, sabía delicioso, terminaron de  
comerlo todo. El señor Long sonrió satisfecho al ver que a las dos les  
había gustado el desayuno que él mismo preparó especialmente para ellas.  
Cuando terminaron les pidió que lo acompañaran a fuera con sus cosas y así  
lo hicieron. Entraron a un pequeño establo que estaba detrás de Poney's  
House y el señor Long se acercó a ellas con dos caballos hermosos, uno era  
negro totalmente y el otro era café.  
"estos son Artax y Rian, las llevarán a donde ustedes ordenen" le entregó  
las riendas a Fania.  
"pero, nos está regalando sus caballos?" preguntó Aranza asombrada  
"así es señorita, les regalo mis caballos más fieles, es mi regalo para  
ustedes, por favor tómenlos, así no se cansarán tanto en su viaje"  
"señor Long, no sabemos cómo pagárselo es usted tan bondadoso con nosotras"  
dijo Aranza.  
"no tienen nada que agradecer, yo soy el que debe agradecerles por haberme  
llenado de dicha con su visita, que mis señores del cielo las proteja,  
ahora váyanse, vayan hacia el este, estoy seguro que ahí encontrarán cosas  
muy interesantes si es que andan buscando aventuras, adios mis pequeñas,  
adiós".  
Aranza y Fania montaron a Artax y Rian respectivamente y cabalgaron hacia  
el este como les había recomendado el señor Long.  
  
N/A: tadaaaa!!! Otro capi, más, se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, muchas  
gracias!! 


	3. Haldir

Hola!!! De nuevo estoy aquí dando lata jejeje y gracias otra vez Relley- Chan por tu review, pero sabes una cosa? No sé como quitarle eso para que me lleguen más mensajes, a ver si tú puedes asesorarme y decirme cómo porque la verdad yo no sé nada de nada, perdona mi ignorancia y gracias por decir que mi fic está bueno jejeje. Bye!  
  
Aranza y Fania cabalgaron hacia el este como les había dicho el señor Long, además les regaló algo más de comida y agua para el viaje. Cabalgaron por dos días, descansando en las noches y les daban de comer a los caballos hasta que de repente cerca de ahí se escuchó un ruido espantoso como si alguien gritara.  
  
"qué fue eso?" preguntó asustada Aranza. "no sé, pero el sonido vino por esos árboles, vamos a investigar?" preguntó Fania mirando a Aranza. "pues vamos, aunque no sabemos que hay dentro de ese bosque ni siquiera estamos armadas" comentó Aranza. "solamente echaremos un vistazo" dijo Fania. Cabalgaron en silencio y se adentraron en el bosque que se veía oscuro y tétrico, el aire era demasiado fresco y húmedo y había olor a agua estancada.  
  
"agggh, huele asqueroso" comentó Fania con voz asqueada tapándose la nariz. "sí, no sé cómo se llama este bosque pero no me gusta, mejor busquemos la salida, me está empezando a dar miedo" dijo Aranza viendo a todos lados. "mira allá!" gritó Fania señalando a lo lejos "parece que ahí hay alguien, vamos a ver" le dio un golpe al caballo y salió corriendo, Aranza fue tras ella. Al acercarse vieron a un hombre tirado boca abajo, tenía ropa color gris y su cabello era largo y demasiado rubio, tanto que hasta parecía blanco, al mirarlo bien vieron que su brazo estaba sangrando.  
  
"pero qué sucedió aquí? Está muerto o muerta? Parece mujer" preguntó Fania mientras Aranza bajaba de Artax y se acercaba a la persona que yacía en el suelo. "no, no está muerto, sigue respirando pero mira su brazo, está gravemente herido, voy a voltearlo" y cuando lo volteó se asombró mucho "es un elfo, míralo bien Fania, mira sus orejas picudas.. es hermoso" exclamó Aranza demasiado asombrada. "un elfo? Pero qué hace un elfo aquí?" preguntó Fania. "no sé, pero tenemos que atenderlo pronto, está perdiendo mucha sangre por esa herida que tiene en el brazo, ayúdame a subirlo a Artax" dijo Aranza.  
  
Fania llevó a Artax y le pidió que se sentara para que fuera más fácil subirlo ya que el elfo era de gran tamaño y ellas no iban a poder cargarlo, lo subieron en la parte de atrás y Aranza se sentó delante de él. Pudo escuchar que el elfo deliraba y decía cosas que Aranza no podía entender.  
  
"tranquilo, pronto te atenderé" le decía Aranza suavemente tratando de reconfortarlo aunque sabía que él no podía escucharla. "vamonos, se nos hace tarde"  
  
Cabalgaron velozmente, tratarían de salir de ese denso bosque a como diera lugar. Corrieron aproximadamente una hora y salieron del bosque, cruzaron una montaña y vieron un pequeño pueblo a lo lejos, llegarían ahí para atender al elfo. El pueblo se llamaba Endiras, era pequeño y la gente parecía ser muy amable, encontraron una posada y Fania entró velozmente.  
  
"disculpe señor, necesitamos dos habitaciones, una donde haya una cama muy grande y otra con cama normal por favor, es urgente traemos a alguien herido" dijo una agitada Fania con todo casi desesperado. "claro que sí querida, tenemos las habitaciones, necesitan ayuda para bajar a su herido?" "sí, por favor, es un elfo y es demasiado grande" dijo Fania.  
  
Tres hombres grandes ayudaron a Aranza a bajar al elfo de Artax, lo subieron a una habitación en donde había una cama inmensa, lo acostaron y se retiraron. Fania dejó que Aranza se hiciera cargo de él ya que ella había sido asistente de médico por dos años en Hyrule, solamente se acercaría si ella le pedía ayuda. Aranza se acercó al elfo y le quitó su cinturón y la túnica gris que cubría su torso, así podría trabajar mejor su brazo. Se quedó asombrada por el bien formado torso del elfo, su fuerte pecho y sus musculosos brazos, pero no era momento de pensar en eso, tenía que curarle esa herida lo más pronto posible.  
  
"Fania, necesito que traigas agua caliente y unas que consigas unas vendas para curarlo, por favor" Fania asintió y salió a buscar lo que Aranza le había pedido. En veinte minutos llegó Fania con todo lo que le había pedido y Aranza se dispuso a limpierle la herida ya que le salía pus, se le estaba empezando a infectar. Aranza tardó media hora en limpiarle por completo la herida del brazo, lo vendó y lo dejó reposando en la cama, parecía un ángel dormido, con su ceño ligeramente fruncido por el dolor, 'quién será este elfo y qué hace lejos de su hogar y sobre todo porqué estaba herido así?' son preguntas que rodaban por su cabeza y que esperaba tener una respuesta pronto. De pronto se hizo de noche y Fania estaba dormitando en la silla donde estaba sentada.  
  
"Fania, puedes ir a dormirte a la otra habitación, yo me quedaré aquí a cuidar de él" le dijo Aranza. "segura? No quieres que me quede aquí contigo? Dónde dormirás tú?" "no, vete tú a descansar, yo dormiré en el sofá que está al lado de la cama, no te preocupes por mí" le sonrió a su prima.  
  
Fania no discutió más y se fue a descansar al cuarto que estaba enseguida. Aranza se acostó en el sofá y se quedó dormida. A altas horas de la noche escuchó que alguien se quejaba." mmm no.déjame.me las pagarás..." Aranza se levantó y vio que el elfo se movía en la cama, se estiraba y hablaba en élfico, sólo alcanzó a escuchar esa frase, se acercó a él y le tocó la frente, cielo santo! Estaba ardiendo en fiebre!! Corrió como loca por el cuarto y llenó el recipiente que Fania le había llevado con agua caliente pero ahora con agua fría, tomó unos lienzos, los mojó y puso uno en su frente y otro lo pasaba por su pecho, por los brazos, lo destapó y le quitó los pantalones negros que llevaba dejándolo en ropa interior (parecía una truza lo que llevaba), mojaba sus piernas, en fin todo el cuerpo. Estuvo casi una hora mojándole el cuerpo hasta que sintió que la temperatura bajó, qué susto le había dado! Creyó que lo perdería, pero satisfecha de su trabajo y sus dotes de enfermera se acostó de nuevo en el sofá y se quedó dormida.  
  
Un rayo de sol se asomaba por la ventada del cuarto y le daba en la cara a Aranza, abrió los ojos y vio en el reloj que era temprano, eran las 7:00 am, se levantó, tomó un baño y salió de la habitación, se asomó por el cuarto de Fania y vio que todavía estaba dormida así que bajó a la recepción de la posada para desayunar y pedir una bandeja con el desayuno y subirlo para el elfo. Subió con la bandeja, entró al cuarto y la dejó sobre la mesa que estaba al lado de la cama, cuando se dio la vuelta vio que el elfo había despertado y la miraba profundamente con la expresión seria.  
  
"dónde estoy?" preguntó el elfo con voz grave. "estás en Endiras, dime, cómo te sientes?" preguntó Aranza suavemente y con cierta timidez en la voz ya que la mirada del elfo era intensa y penetrante, además tenía unos hermosos ojos azules. "me siento bien" dijo en el mismo todo de antes, se quiso enderezar pero el dolor del brazo se lo impidió y vio que estaba vendado y casi desnudo, volteó a ver a la chica con ojos interrogativos esperando una explicación de porqué estaba sólo con ropa interior. "lo siento, en la madrugada tenías mucha fiebre y tuve que quitarte la ropa para poder bajarla, siento mucho que eso te incomode" comentó Aranza con voz muy suave, muy femenina a los oídos del elfo. "tú me vendaste?" preguntó el elfo, Aranza asintió "supongo que tengo que agradecértelo" "no hace falta, lo hice por humanidad, tampoco podía dejarte tirado ahí en ese bosque tan horrible" Aranza le sonrió. "cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó el elfo. "me llamo Aranza y mi prima está en la habitación de a lado, viajamos juntas de Hyrule para conocer gente nueva, ella se llama Fania, y tú cómo te llamas?" "mi nombre es Haldir y soy de Lothlórien" contestó con orgullo. "bueno, pues mucho gusto Haldir" sonrió Aranza "oh por cierto, debes tener hambre, te he traído la bandeja con el desayuno" fue por la bandeja y se la acercó a Haldir, él se enderezó y miró la comida con emoción, realmente se sentía hambriento, la puso en su regazo y se dispuso a comer, Aranza lo veía sonriente, Haldir se dio cuenta que no le quitaba la vista de encima y volteó a verla. "qué tanto me miras?" preguntó, pero su tono no era molesto sino más bien curioso. "oh discúlpame, es que es la primera vez que veo a un elfo" Haldir quiso sonreír pero se contuvo y siguió comiendo "qué haces en Lothlórien?" preguntó Aranza. "soy el capitán de la guardia del bosque dorado de Lothlórien" volvió a comentar con orgullo y arrogancia en su voz. "vaya, o sea que eres alguien muy importante" comentó asombrada. "se podría decir que sí" dijo bajando su mirada y llevándose otro pedazo de fruta a su boca. "qué hacías en ese bosque, y porqué estabas herido?" se atrevió a preguntar Aranza. Haldir volvió a levantar su mirada. "estaba haciendo un encargo de mi Señora Galadriel, me encontré con unos orcos y peleamos, de repente eran muchos y uno me hirió en el brazo, fue demasiado extraño que no me hayan matado, algo debió haberlos espantado" platicó serio.  
  
Aranza ya no quería ver tanto a ese elfo ni hacer tantas preguntas, pensó que tal vez él se sentiría incómodo y era lo que menos quería, pero es que él la había cautivado por completo, nunca en su vida había visto a un hombre tan guapo y varonil como él 'bueno es obvio, es un elfo y según me han dicho, todos son hermosos' pensó Aranza.  
  
"quieres que te prepare la ducha?" volvió a hablar Aranza. Haldir levantó la vista y la miró por unos segundos, no dijo nada, sólo asintió. Aranza se levantó y se dirigió al baño, abrió la llave de la bañera con agua templada. Haldir la miraba desde la cama 'es muy bonita para ser humana' pensó, cada movimiento que Aranza hacía llamaba la atención de Haldir, sus movimientos eran muy sutiles, delicados, femeninos y eso era lo que más le gustaba a él de una mujer, la feminidad; sonrió para sí mismo por lo que estaba pensando, le gustaba una humana! y no solamente eso, sino que además era una humana muy joven. Aranza se acercó a la cama "ya está lista la bañera, puedes ir cuando quieras, necesitas que te ayude?" "sí, podrías llevarme mi ropa al baño?" le pidió Haldir y ella obedeció mientras él se paraba, por Eru, era altísimo, como ella lo había visto la mayor parte del tiempo acostado pues sí se veía alto, pero ahora que estaba parado se notaba más, la cabeza de Aranza llegaba al pecho de él, por un momento ella se sintió intimidada por su gran tamaño, pero sabía que no le iba a hacer nada.  
  
"disculpa, puedo hacerte una pregunta?" dijo Aranza. Haldir la miró curioso. "sí, dime" bajó su mirada, Aranza era muy pequeña a comparación con el tamaño de Haldir "cuánto mides?" la pregunta le extrañó a Haldir, sonrió de lado "mido dos metros con dos centímetros y tú lady Aranza, cuántos años tienes?" "yo tengo 20 años y tú?" "te asustarías si te dijera" comentó sin dejar de sonreír de lado. "no creo que me asuste, dime cuántos años tienes" "tengo mil trescientos cincuenta y tres años" dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo pero aún así se fijó en la expresión de asombro que puso Aranza. "creo que te estoy retrasando, mejor toma tu baño y hablaremos después, quiero que conozcas a mi prima Fania" Haldir entró al baño y cerró la puerta tras de él.  
  
Mil trescientos cincuenta y tres años tenía ese elfo! Era asombroso, Aranza estaba maravillada, tendría que contarle a Fania y justamente tocaban la puerta de la habitación y era Fania que entraba silenciosa pensando que tal vez el elfo estaría dormido pero vio que no había nadie en la cama.  
  
"y bien? Dónde está el elfo?" preguntó "bañándose" dijo Aranza "sabes, es un elfo muy importante, se llama Haldir, es el capitán de la guardia del bosque dorado de Lothlórien, mide dos metros con dos centímetros y tiene mil trescientos cincuenta y tres años Fania! Te das cuenta?" miró a su prima sorprendida mientras que Fania abría los ojos como platos por lo que acababa de escuchar. "sí, me doy realmente cuenta, y dime cómo es, es guapo no?" le dirigió una mirada divertida a Aranza. "guapo? Es hermoso, tiene una voz grave y varonil, espera que lo veas" las dos sonrieron ampliamente y se escuchó que la puerta se abrió, Haldir salió vestido con su ropa habitual, con sus pantalones negros, sus botas, su túnica gris, su cinturón y ya hasta peinado estaba. Fania confirmó lo que Aranza le había dicho, era realmente un Adonis, un dios que estaba con ellas, los Valares eran muy buenos por darles semejante regalo.  
  
"Aiya, supongo que tú eres lady Fania, soy Haldir de Lórien" le habló sacándola de su pequeño trance y ofreciéndole su mano para recibir la de ella, Fania le dio su mano y él la besó dulcemente. "mucho gusto señor Haldir, ya se siente mejor de su brazo?" preguntó sonrojada Fania. "excelente, gracias a los cuidados de tu prima Aranza" "me alegra saber eso" sonrió Fania.  
  
Haldir también quedó asombrado con la belleza de Fania, las dos humanas tenían una enigmática belleza, le llamaba la atención los rizos negros de Fania, mientras que los ojos miel de Aranza lo habían cautivado por completo.  
  
"quiero agradecerles que me hayan traído aquí y por haberme curado" volteó a ver a Aranza "pero ya va siendo hora de que regrese a Lothlórien, de seguro notarán mi ausencia y no quiero preocupar a mis hermanos ni a mi señora Galadriel, quisiera que ustedes me acompañaran para que mi señora Galadriel y mi señor Celeborn conozcan a las mujeres que me salvaron" A Fania se le iluminaron los ojos y Aranza sonrió abiertamente.  
  
"escuchaste Aranza, iremos a Lothlórien, iremos a conocer más elfos" le dijo emocionada casi dando saltos de alegría. Haldir sonrió.  
  
Fania y Aranza arreglaron todas sus cosas para irse con Haldir a Lothlórien, estaban a dos días de ahí. Cuando al fin salieron de la posada, se fueron al establo para sacar a Artax y a Rian de ahí.  
  
"Haldir, si quieres puedes montar a Artax y yo me voy con Fania" dijo Aranza entregándole las riendas de Artax a Haldir. "no quiero causar esa molestia lady Aranza" "no es ningún problema, cabrás mejor si vas tú solo montando un caballo" sonrió Aranza y Haldir le respondió porque en cierta forma era verdad, Haldir era un elfo de gran tamaño y aunque Aranza era pequeña Haldir ocupaba mucho espacio con su gran cuerpo. Montó a Artax y Aranza se subió a Rian con Fania y emprendieron el viaje de dos días a Lothlórien.  
  
El viaje fue muy tranquilo, cuando caía la noche cada quién buscaba un espacio para acostarse a dormir, Haldir hacía la fogata y vigilaba en la noche, él se había ofrecido a hacerlo ya que era probable que volvieran a aparecer orcos, aunque no podía pelear muy bien ya que su brazo estaba vendado por la herida. Esa noche fue muy silenciosa, el clima era favorable, estaba ligeramente fresco. Haldir agudizaba sus oídos a cualquier movimiento, escuchó que alguien se acercaba por detrás de él y volteó, era Aranza que se acercaba sigilosamente para no despertar a Fania.  
  
"sucede algo lady Aranza?" "no, solamente no tenía sueño y como te vi despierto decidí acercarme y tal vez hacernos compañía esta noche" le dijo suavemente "además, no te molestes en decirme lady puedes decirme Aranza a secas, no soy alguien importante como para que me digas lady" "porqué dices eso? Eres mujer y por ese simple hecho debo decirte lady así muestro mi respeto hacia a ti pero si no quieres que lo haga entonces no lo haré, además sí eres importante, al menos lo eres para mí, tú me has curado mi herida y te lo agradezco, ahora estoy en deuda contigo" la miró profundamente y con gesto serio. "realmente soy importante para ti?" preguntó, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, nadie le había dicho que ella era importante, ni siquiera sus padres, si acaso solamente Fania le había dicho eso. "sí" contestó Haldir.  
  
Un profundo silencio se hizo, Aranza levantó su mirada y vio el cielo estrellado, se veía hermoso, mientras que Haldir tenía la mirada perdida en la fogata, Aranza bajó la mirada.  
  
"cómo es Lothlórien?" preguntó. Haldir volteó a verla. "Lothlórien es un inmenso bosque, sus árboles son altos, siempre están verdes y el clima es ideal, cuando llegas a Caras Galadhon todo tiene un aspecto plateado y azul y los flets de los elfos se ven en los árboles" habló Haldir con cierta melancolía en su voz, se notaba que extrañaba Lothlórien aunque hubiera estado ausente sólo unos días. "flets? Qué son flets?" volvió a preguntar Aranza. "los flets son las casas de los elfos, vivimos en los árboles, es como una pequeña cabaña, perfectamente equipada". "me gustaría verlo ya" Haldir volteó a verla y vio en ella una mirada triste. "sucede algo Aranza? Porqué tú y tu prima salieron de su hogar, que por cierto, de dónde son?" "somos de Hyrule, salimos de ahí porque era el sueño de Fania viajar y conocer nuevos lugares, nueva gente, y yo decidí acompañarla, no pensé que eso llegaría tan pronto y tampoco pensé que podría encontrarnos con un elfo y mucho menos que iríamos a Lothlórien" "y qué pasó con su familia? No crees que deben estar preocupados?" "no lo creo, nuestros padres nos quieren por conveniencia, ellos quieren casarnos con un hombre rico de Hyrule, tener muchos hijos y hacerlos felices a ellos, ese fue otro de los motivos por el cual salimos de ahí, precisamente a Fania la querían casar y mis padres tampoco tardarían mucho en arreglarme un matrimonio" todo lo platicó en un tono triste y casi le salían lágrimas, Haldir no dijo nada más, no quería que Aranza tuviera malos recuerdos y llorara. A lo lejos se empezó a ver que el cielo se aclaraba y el sol poco a poco quería asomarse por el horizonte.  
  
"será mejor que recojamos todo de una vez, está amaneciendo y si queremos llegar temprano a Lothlórien tenemos que irnos ya, tú ve a despertar a Fania, yo recogeré todo aquí" eso parecía más una orden que una petición, pero Aranza no dijo nada, entendió que él es un capitán y está muy acostumbrado a dar órdenes, fue a despertar a Fania y arreglaron todo, montaron sus caballos y cabalgaron rápidamente.  
  
Aranza no supo por cuánto tiempo cabalgaron pero ella ya se sentía muy cansada, llevaban cabalgado más de medio día, pasaron por unas montañas y atravesaron un pequeño arroyo y de repente Haldir se detuvo enfrente de ellas.  
  
"qué sucede Haldir?" preguntó Fania. "hemos llegado a Lothlórien"  
  
N/A: ta daaaa un capítulo más y por cierto Relley-Chan, sí me gusta la Historia sin Fin jaja por eso le puse Artax al caballo ;) 


	4. Lothlórien

Gracias, gracias y gracias por los reviews...las quiero mucho porque me animan a seguir escribiendo y por cierto Relley-Chan, se supone que no hay relojes pero en mi historia si hay jajaja pero nada más en ese capítulo ˆ_ˆ.  
  
Los tres se adentraron en Lothlórien. Aranza y Fania miraban a su alrededor y vieron que era un bosque precioso con un aire cálido cosa que era muy extraño siendo un bosque. Haldir iba al frente de las chicas, ahora estaba siendo de guía y se veía tan gallardo montado en Artax, con su espada, su arco y sus flechas en la espalda, de repente Haldir volteó a verlas.  
  
"bienvenidas a Lothlórien y estamos entrando a Caras Galadhon, iremos a ver a mis Señores Celeborn y Galadriel, no se distraigan porque sino se perderán, Lothlórien es muy grande" comentó totalmente serio. Ellas asintieron. Haldir siguió su camino y se adelantó un poco dejándolas atrás. "no te parece como que es muy serio nuestro guapo elfo?" preguntó Fania en voz baja. "sí, ya me había dado cuenta" comentó Aranza. "mmmm creo que tendremos que remediar eso, no crees?" el tono de Fania era divertido. "ni lo sueñes Fania, qué planeas hacer, nos vas a dejar en ridículo, te ha gustado verdad? "claro, no vamos a negar que este hombre está como quiere, a ti también te ha gustado así que no te hagas" dijo Fania sonriendo. "pues sí no lo niego, pero no sé, él es algo intimidante" "assh Aranza, mejor vamonos porque lo vamos a perder de vista" terminó Fania.  
  
Después de cruzar una pequeña loma vieron la ciudad de Caras Galadhon en todo su esplendor, todo era como Haldir se lo había descrito a Aranza la noche anterior, todo tenía un aspecto plateado y azul y los flets de los elfos se veían en los árboles. Había elfos y elfas caminando por ahí y miraban a Haldir..."a regresado, el capitán a regresado" gritó un elfo mientras a lo lejos se veía un enorme árbol, era el más grande de todos y a su alrededor había una escalera en forma de caracol. Haldir bajó de Artax y les pidió a Fania y Aranza que también bajaran, tendrían que subir esa enorme escalera de caracol. Un elfo se acercó a ellos, se parecía mucho a Haldir, aunque era un poco más bajo pero seguía siendo altísimo a comparación de las primas.  
  
"Haldir, dónde estabas? Estábamos muy preocupados por ti, porqué estas vendado?" no dejó a Haldir contestar por miró a Fania y Aranza "quiénes son ellas?" "ellas son Fania y su prima Aranza, él es mi hermano Rúmil" explicó Haldir a las chicas. "mae govannen, lady Fania y lady Aranza" saludó Rúmil poniendo su mano en su pecho. Ellas solo sonrieron. "después hablaré contigo y con Orophin, tengo que ir con mis Señores Celeborn y Galadriel" comentó Haldir. "esta bien, te estaremos esperando, con permiso señoritas" se despidió Rúmil cortésmente. "vengan, la subida será algo larga". Vaya que era cierto lo que dijo Haldir, empezaron a subir y no se le veía final a la escalera, Fania se estaba empezando a impacientar mientras que la pobre de Aranza ya casi jadeaba del cansancio. Por fin, después de tanto subir y subir llegaron a un hermoso flet, lleno de luz y de una calidez extraordinaria. Haldir se detuvo y se acercó a un elfo que estaba ahí, habló en élfico por lo que ni Fania y Aranza entendieron nada, el elfo se fue y a los pocos minutos regresó y detrás de él venían un elfo también hermoso con unas túnicas muy elegantes bordados con hilos de oro y plata y de su mano venía una elfa hermosísima, nunca Fania y Aranza habían visto semejante belleza en una mujer, estaban asombradas, su cabello era rizando y rubio, ojos azul y un gesto amable. Haldir se acercó e hizo una reverencia a los señores.  
  
"Mai Galadriel, mei Celeborn, athein melanen mai Fania o mai Aranza, meano ameren doelemin, resconem athonet o uaimin tonel noavain o tonmanle puän wendin buö" dijo Haldir en élfico. (traducción: lady Galadriel, lord Celeborn, ellas son lady Fania y lady Aranza, me ayudaron porque estaba herido y las traje para que las conocieran y agradecerles por lo que hicieron (no me regañen, son palabras inventadas, no se elfo pero ahí lo intenté jeje)). Galadriel y Celeborn miraron a las chicas y sonrieron gentilmente.  
  
"acérquense pequeñas" dijo Galadriel y las chicas se acercaron "he de agradecerles por ayudar a nuestro guardián, nos ha dicho que lo ayudaron cuando estaba herido" "sí mi señora" dijo Fania tímidamente. "díganme, qué hacen unas lindas señoritas como ustedes viajando?" volvió a preguntar Galadriel. "salimos de nuestro hogar mi señora, a realizar nuestro sueño de viajar y conocer el mundo y créame que estoy muy sorprendida ya que nunca imaginé que vendríamos aquí, es maravilloso su hogar" volvió a comentar Aranza. "es bastante peligroso que dos jóvenes como ustedes anden solas por ahí" ahora habló Celeborn "no puedo creer que sus padres las hayan dejado" "no nos dejaron señor, nosotras nos fuimos sin avisar" dijo Aranza. "ya veo, son muy jóvenes todavía y tenían un sueño que realizar, supongo que sus padres nunca las hubiera dejado por eso tomaron esa decisión, no es así?" preguntó Galadriel sonriendo. Fania asintió "bien, ustedes son bienvenidas a Lothlórien y nos gustaría muchísimo que se quedaran unos días aquí y preparar una pequeña fiesta en su honor por lo que han hecho por Haldir" dijo Celeborn. "Haldir" le llamó Galadriel "sí mi señora?" preguntó haciendo una reverencia "lleva a nuestras invitadas al flet principal de huéspedes, de seguro van a querer descansar por su largo viaje. "sí mi señora" volteó hacia Fania y Aranza "vengan".  
  
Ellas lo siguieron, tenían que volver a bajar por la escalera de caracol y subir a otro flet que era un poco más pequeño que el anterior pero aún así no dejaba de ser acogedor. Al entrar había una pequeña sala y al fondo había una cama inmensa con sábanas de seda color blanco, dos mesitas de noche a cada lado con hermosos candelabros encima; al frente de la cama había un enorme ventanal que solo era cubierto con unas cortinas transparentes de seda y daban a un pequeño balcón en donde se podría apreciar mejor la ciudad de Caras Galadhon. "espero que se sientan cómodas aquí, si necesitan algo pueden decírmelo, el flet que está justo delante de este es el mío, así que estoy a su disposición, ahora si me disculpan, tengo asuntos que arreglar mis soldados deben estar esperándome...namarië" se despidió Haldir poniendo su mano en su pecho, abrió la puerta y salió del flet.  
  
"esto es maravilloso Aranza, mira todo este lugar, es precioso!" Fania estaba más que emocionada, dejó en el suelo el poco equipaje que llevaba y se paseó por todo el flet "mira el baño!" gritó desde el otro cuarto, Aranza fue y vio un enorme baño color blanco con una gran bañera en el centro, toallas blancas con hilos de oro, un lavamanos con jabones de olor a flores de todo tipo y un ventanal a lo alto del cuarto pero sin vidrios, solo con cortinas de seda blancas. "yo creo que más suerte no pudimos tener, verdad Fania?" "la verdad no, nunca me imaginé esto, ahora estamos en Lothlórien con la raza hermosa de los elfos" dijo Fania todavía emocionada "dentro de un rato iré a pasear por la ciudad, te gustaría venir conmigo?. "mmm la verdad me gustaría mejor tomar un descanso, estoy agotada por el viaje" dijo Aranza dejándose caer en la enorme cama "en otra ocasión saldré contigo". "está bien, como quieras, voy a desempacar y luego saldré, así que si te despiertas y no me encuentras no te vayas a asustar".  
  
Mientras tanto Haldir se fue a su lugar de siempre ha hacer guardia y en donde lo esperaban sus hermanos Rúmil y Orophin. Era en un lugar en las afueras de Caras Galadhon donde había pequeños flets para los soldados elfos mientras hacían su guardia.  
  
"Haldir, al fin llegas, ahora sí dinos lo que pasó" se acercó Rúmil junto con Orophin a platicar con Haldir. "resulta que unos orcos aparecieron en el bosque que está cerca de Endiras, me quisieron sacar pelea y peleamos sólo que de repente eran muchos y uno me hirió en el brazo y algo los debió espantar porque se fueron y fue ahí donde me encontraron Fania y Aranza, yo estaba inconsciente, me llevaron a Endiras y ahí me curaron" "vaya, por eso las trajiste verdad?" preguntó Rúmil. "sí, quería que mis señores Galadriel y Celeborn las conocieran y yo les agradecí por supuesto, ahora habrá una pequeña fiesta en su honor y se quedarán unos días en Lothlórien por petición de mi señor Celeborn" "y cómo son estas chicas, de dónde son o que?" preguntó Orophin "ellas son de Hyrule, huyeron de su hogar para conocer el mundo, a menos eso fue lo que lady Aranza me dijo" "huyeron? Bueno y son humanas supongo" volvió a preguntar Orophin y Haldir asintió. "son muy jóvenes para que estén solas por ahí, son muy bonitas y tal vez pudieron terminar mal, hiciste bien en traerlas" comentó Rúmil. "bueno, basta de platicar tanto, tenemos que ponernos a vigilar, pronto estaré sano de mi brazo gracias a los cuidados de lady Aranza, por lo pronto sólo estaré supervisando su trabajo, así que más vale que lo hagan bien, si no serán castigados" dijo Haldir en voz alta y todo arrogante dirigiéndose a todos los soldados elfos que estaban por ahí.  
  
Aranza se había quedado dormida en la cama y Fania ya había terminado de aguardar su equipaje en el ropero que estaba en la pared cerca de la cama. Se empezó a sentir aburrida así que decidió bajar del árbol y conocer mejor Caras Galadhon, miraba hacia todos lados, elfos y elfas caminaban por ahí y algunos la miraban curiosos, hacía tiempo que no veían humanos recorrer su ciudad además de que varios elfos la miraban más por su singular belleza humana, su cabello rizado color negro azabache ondeando con el cálido aire del bosque y su vestido de aldeana que era sencillo pero bonito. Caminó y vio cosas interesantes como por ejemplo ver elfos sentados platicando o jugando a algo que Fania no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo se jugaba a eso, observó por unos minutos y se fue. Caminó un rato y poco a poco se alejó de la ciudad hasta ver solamente árboles y ya nada de elfos, la verdad no le importó, Fania tenía buen sentido de orientación y no se iba a perder, además no se había alejado mucho, hasta que escuchó agua correr, parecía que había un río por ahí, corrió y tropezó con la raíz de un árbol que estaba de fuera, Fania pegó un pequeño grito pero se levantó y siguió caminando hasta encontrar el río, era grande y no se veía tan profundo, a Fania le encantaba nadar así que se quitó su vestido quedándose con la ropa interior (que parecía otro vestido pero de tela blanca y mucho más delgada, que creían, no le voy a poner tanga de encaje o si? Jaja) y se metió a nadar.  
  
"escuchaste eso?" preguntó Haldir a un soldado "sí, el sonido provino cerca del río" contestó su soldado. "tú quédate aquí, yo iré a investigar quién es" "pero capitán, usted esta herido, no podrá usar arco y flecha" "sí, pero puedo usar la espada no crees? No te vayas a mover de aquí, enseguida regreso" Haldir se bajó del árbol y corrió hacia el río, ya casi llegando dejó de correr y caminó silenciosamente por los árboles y arbustos, se escondió detrás de uno y se asomó y vaya sorpresa que se dio, al frente del arbusto había un vestido y unas botas, levantó más la vista y ahí estaba Fania remojándose en el río en ropa interior. Haldir la miró, su expresión era seria, como si no le importara que ella estuviera así, pero muy dentro de él sí le importaba, miraba la delgada y delineada figura de la humana, veía como ella tomaba agua en sus manos y se mojaba la cara refrescándose. Haldir sacudió sus pensamientos de su cabeza y se acercó a ella.  
  
"lady Fania, necesitas permiso para bañarse en este río" Fania volteó y vio a Haldir ahí parado viéndola con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, parecía enojado, ella se acercó. "qué decías Haldir?" preguntó ya que no había alcanzado a escuchar. "que necesitas permiso para nadar en este río" volvió a decir Haldir, pero no quitaba su expresión seria. "oh, lo siento, no pensé eso es que como me gusta tanto el agua y ví el río no pude aguantar la tentación, como supiste que había alguien aquí?" Fania esperó la respuesta pero no la obtuvo, Haldir tenía su vista puesta en su cuerpo, no le quitó la mirada de encima, Fania se extrañó y se miró a sí misma, oh por los Valares! Como la tela era blanca, estaba demasiado pegada a su cuerpo y reveló parte de sus senos y de su estrecha cintura, Fania se abrazó a ella misma tapándose y Haldir por fin quitó su mirada de ella. Se alejó y le llevó a Fania su vestido.  
  
"te pediría lady Fania que la próxima vez que quieras venir a nadar me avises, así sabré que aquí estás y pueda venir a vigilarte de a ratos, así evitaremos accidentes" "sí, no volverá a pasar te lo aseguro" dijo Fania mientras se vestía "creo que regresaré al flet con Aranza"  
  
Haldir la acompañó y le pidió a Rúmil que la escoltara a su flet, él tenía que regresar a su guardia. Fania y Rúmil caminaron.  
  
"porqué Haldir es tan serio?" preguntó Fania. Rúmil sonrió. "así es él, cuando ya te toma confianza es un poco más abierto, pero sí lo acabas de conocer habla muy poco y casi siempre está serio, además se toma muy enserio su trabajo y no es para menos, es el capitán" "tú crees que con el tiempo pueda ser un poco más abierto conmigo?" "eso depende, si lo frecuentas más seguido puede que sí, aunque todo dependerá de él claro, si quiere o no"  
  
Rúmil tenía razón, aunque ellas lo hayan ayudado con su herida no dejaban de ser unas extrañas para él y para todos los elfos de Lothlórien pero ella se puso el reto de acercarse más a Haldir y tratar de que él se abriera un poco más con ella. No lo iba a negar, a Fania le gustaba Haldir y mucho, no sabía cuántas probabilidades tenía que él gustara de ella pero al menos lo iba a intentar, intentaría entrar a ese corazón y lograría sacar de él una mirada tierna y no seria y fría como normalmente se mostraba.  
  
Aranza se levantó y vio que en el flet no había nadie, y se acordó de lo que había dicho Fania y no se alarmó. Esperó un tiempo y ella no regresaba, se estaba empezando a preocupar hasta que tocaron la puerta y abrió, vio a Rúmil y detrás de ella estaba Fania toda remojada tiritando de frío.  
  
"pero qué te pasó Fania, te caíste a algún río?" preguntó preocupada Aranza "no lady Aranza, ella no cayó a ningún río, bueno sí estaba en el río pero fue por decisión de ella, yo sólo vine a acompañarla a que llegue bien" dijo suavemente Rúmil mirando dulcemente a Aranza. "gracias por acompañarme Rúmil y dile a Haldir que lamento mucho causarle problemas" "no te preocupes, yo le diré, me retiro...namarië" se despidió Rúmil. "nunca aprendes verdad Fania? No puedes ir por ahí a husmear y mucho menos meterte en lugares donde no tienes permiso" la regañó Aranza. "no fastidies Aranza, solo quería divertirme un rato, no aguanté la tentación de ver ese hermoso río y pues me metí eso es todo". "pues sí pero ahora hiciste enojar a Haldir" "yo no lo vi enojado, sólo me dijo que la próxima vez que quiera ir le avisara, ahora si me permites iré a tomar un baño" Aranza rodó sus ojos y Fania se fue a preparar la bañera.  
  
La noche no tardó en llegar a Lothlórien, afuera se veía hermoso, con la oscuridad se podían apreciar más los colores plateados y azules de Caras Galadhon. Fania estaba en la terraza de su flet viendo pasar elfos y sintiendo el agradable aire fresco en su rostro. Alguien tocó la puerta, Aranza fue a abrir. "Fania, puedes venir un momento por favor?" dijo Aranza asomándose por la terraza "qué sucede?" "tenemos visitas"  
  
Fania entró al flet y estaban dos elfos parados en la sala de estar, un hombre y una mujer, cuando Fania llegó el elfo hombre puso su mano en el pecho y saludó.  
  
"Aiya, mi nombre es Orophin y soy hermano de Haldir, ella es mi esposa Ninel" "aiya" saludó Ninel poniendo también su mano en el pecho. "y hemos venido a conocerlas ya que Haldir me habló de ustedes y de lo que hicieron por él, quería agradecerles por haberlo curado" terminó Orophin. "muchas gracias, lo hicimos con mucho gusto, no lo íbamos a dejar a su suerte verdad?" dijo Fania. "pero por favor, siéntense, nos alegra mucho su visita es un honor para nosotras, la verdad nos han recibido muy bien, no sabemos cómo agradecerles" comentó Aranza. "para nosotros también es una gran alegría que tengamos visitas tan importantes como ustedes" comentó Ninel "hacía mucho tiempo que no teníamos la visita de humanos". "no queremos causarles molestias, ustedes deben descansar ya que su viaje debió ser muy largo, nosotros nos vamos, esperamos verlas pronto, dentro de dos días está acordado hacer la fiesta que se hará en su honor por órdenes de mi señora Galadriel" comentó Orophin "que tengan buenas noches señoritas" "buenas noches Orophin, buenas noches Ninel" se despidió Fania. Orophin sonrió y tomó a Ninel del brazo y se fueron.  
  
Fania y Aranza se miraron y sonrieron ampliamente.  
  
"mi sueño se ha hecho realidad, estoy tan feliz" dijo Fania. "lo sé, no me arrepiento de haber venido, gracias por invitarme a vivir esta aventura contigo primita" "no tienes nada que agradecer" se abrazaron.  
  
Un rato después las dos se pusieron su ropa de dormir y se acostaron para descansar. Fania estaba tan feliz de estar en Lothlórien, no quería irse de ahí nunca, quería vivir ahí por siempre, para qué irse a un lugar en donde sus padres solo quieren hacer de su vida lo que quieren? Fania dejó de pensar en ellos, levantó la mirada para ver por la terraza que quedaba justo enfrente de la cama y pudo ver el flet de Haldir que estaba justo delante del de ellas, sonrió y cerró los ojos hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.  
  
N/A: aquí estoy de nuevo....y van algunas traducciones para los que no saben. Mae govannen = bienvenidos (as) Aiya = hola Namarië = adios 


	5. un día normal

Un capítulo más! Aquí van algunas traducciones Meleth nín = mi amor Amin mela le = te amo Amon die = hasta pronto  
  
Estaba empezando a amanecer en Lothlórien, Haldir estaba durmiendo en su inmensa cama, acostumbraba a dormir desnudo y con los ojos abiertos (como la mayoría de los elfos), dormía tranquilamente. Una mano empezó a acariciar su cabello y el contorno de su cara, acarició sus musculosos brazos y unos labios se acercaron a los de él para darle un beso. Haldir lo sintió y poco a poco fue despertando. Al estar despierto vio a una hermosa elfa con cabello rubio y ojos esmeralda sentada en la cama a su lado.  
  
"Sabine, qué haces aquí?" preguntó Haldir con voz adormilada. "me dijeron que ya habías regresado y que estabas herido, pero veo que te han curado bien...te extrañé demasiado" la elfa se acercó a Haldir y lo besó. El beso agarró desprevenido a Haldir pero aún así le correspondió, duró varios segundos el beso hasta que se separaron. "no deberías estar aquí, alguien puede verte" se incorporó Haldir en la cama levantando su torso "vamos Haldir, todos saben que tú y yo somos novios" "no somos novios Sabine" dijo Haldir serio mientras se quitaba la venda del brazo y vio que su herida estaba mejor, sólo se dejó el parche en su lugar, ya quería mover su brazo. "bueno, somos amantes, hemos estado muchas noches juntos y hoy quiero estar contigo" dijo Sabine con voz melosa y se acercó más a Haldir y con sus manos tocó sus fuertes pectorales, Haldir bajó la mirada para verla. "hoy no Sabine, tengo cosas qué hacer" replicó Haldir. "cosas más importantes que yo?" preguntó fingiendo estar dolida. "no, pero si me entretengo se me hará tarde" quiso levantarse pero Sabine lo obligó a quedarse en la cama. "no te preocupes meleth nín, todavía es muy temprano" Sabine se acercó a Haldir, se incorporó en la cama sentándose encima de él viéndolo de frente y se bajó un tirante de su vestido mientras lo miraba seductoramente. Haldir la miró extrañado. "tócame Haldir, bésame como sólo tú sabes hacerlo" le pidió Sabine con voz seductora y entrecortada. Lo besó profundamente, era un beso apasionado y casi desesperado, Sabine seguía encima de Haldir mientras que él la acariciaba con sus manos hasta quitarle su vestido por completo. Haldir bajó a su cuello besándolo y mordiendo suavemente mientras que Sabine gemía ligeramente de placer al sentir esa lengua de terciopelo. Haldir bajó más hasta llegar a sus senos y tomó uno en su boja mientras con su otra mano masajeaba el otro, Sabine sentía que se derretía bajo el cuerpo ardiente del elfo guardián. Todo fue tan rápido, el proceso duró poco, Sabine estaba feliz de que Haldir estuviera otra vez con ella y Haldir no sabía cuáles eran sus sentimientos, lo que sí sabía es que cuando estaba con Sabine se sentía bien y en paz, ella lo encendía y lo hacía llenar de deseo pero que estuviera enamorado de ella, la verdad lo dudaba un poco. Tuvieron sexo esa mañana, al terminar y regular un poco la respiración Haldir salió de la cama, Sabine lo miró y se sentó en la cama, enrollada con la sábana de seda que apenas y cubría su cuerpo.  
  
"a dónde vas Haldir?" "voy a bañarme, se hará tarde y tengo que hacer guardia" "mmmhh quieres que te ayude a tallar tu espalda?" preguntó con voz pícara. "gracias Sabine, pero creo que será mejor que te vayas a tu flet" dijo serio sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos. Sabine notó su tono serio y se acercó a él abrazándolo por detrás. "qué sucede Haldir? Porqué estás tan serio?" "han pasado muchas cosas estos días que todavía no logro asimilarlo, me sentí un completo inútil cuando supe que un orco me había herido, era un orco! Que son pequeños y apestosos! y me hirió a mí que soy el guardián de este bosque y guerrero..." Haldir estaba alterándose un poco y Sabine supo que eso era un golpe fuerte para su orgullo, el haber sido casi derrotado por un insignificante orco. "Haldir no te enojes, no eres un inútil, simplemente bajaste tu guardia un poco, y el orco aprovechó ese momento para herirte" Sabine lo volteó para verlo de frente y acarició su rostro "no digas que eres un inútil, Amin mela le" dijo Sabine mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Haldir se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de Sabine, sabía que ella sentía algo por él, pero nunca pensó que estuviera enamorada, que lo amara. "será mejor que me apresure y tú deberías irte a tu flet ya" Haldir estaba igual de serio y se liberó de Sabine, ella lo vio entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta tras él. Sabine se sintió triste porque ella le había dicho que lo amaba y él no dijo nada, se vistió mientras derramaba lágrimas en silencio.  
  
Fania se levantó temprano ese día, se puso un camisón arriba de su ropa de dormir y se asomó por la terraza del flet. El clima era muy cálido, el aire tenía un aroma a flores silvestres del bosque, cerró sus ojos sintiendo toda esa calidez golpeándole suavemente en su rostro. Escuchó que una puerta se cerró y unos ligeros sollozos, abrió sus ojos y vio a una elfa salir del flet de Haldir, salió corriendo por la escalera que estaba pegada el tronco del árbol y vio que derramaba lágrimas. Una elfa saliendo del flet de Haldir? Fania no sabía ni qué pensar, tal vez era la novia de Haldir o su esposa? No lo sabía, pero sintió algo extraño dentro de su corazón, celosa? Triste?....bueno, talvez las dos, pero ella estaba llorando, era muy extraño, se quedó un rato observando el flet para ver si salía Haldir pero nunca salió. Aranza se levantó y salió a la terraza con Fania.  
  
"buenos días" saludó a Fania sonriente. "buenos días" respondió sin muchas ganas. "qué pasa, porqué tan desganada?" "no es nada, no te preocupes, no dormí muy bien" mintió, pero realmente se sintió rara cuando vio a esa elfa salir del flet de Haldir 'estas loca Fania' pensó 'apenas y lo conoces y ya sientes celos, tal vez era su hermana' Fania sonrió por su pensamiento, la verdad era absurdo pero ella trataba de animarse sola "voy a bañarme" le dijo a Aranza.  
  
Fania se metió al baño y preparó la bañera con aroma a lavanda que era su olor favorito, su baño fue tranquilo y se tomó su tiempo, al salir entró Aranza a bañarse también. Se pusieron sus sencillos vestidos, y se peinaron. Al estar arreglándose tocaron la puerta de su flet, Aranza fue a abrir la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con Rúmil y Haldir que traían dos charolas grandes con comida.  
  
"buenos días lady Aranza" saludó Rúmil cortésmente. "buenos días Rúmil, buenos días Haldir" saludó también Aranza, Haldir también la saludó. "traemos el desayuno para ustedes, podríamos pasar?" preguntó Rúmil "claro que sí, pasen por favor" los dejó entrar Aranza. Haldir y Rúmil entraron, Fania se levantó del tocador y volteó a verlos. "hola, cómo están?" les preguntó. "muy bien lady Fania, gracias por preguntar, no pregunto cómo estás tú porque veo que estás de maravilla" dijo Rúmil con una encantadora sonrisa 'este hombre es encantador' pensó Fania, volteó a ver a Haldir que estaba serio y la miraba profundamente. "hola" Haldir veo que te has quitado tu venda" comentó Fania "hola lady Fania, sí ya casi no me duele y la herida está sanando" contestó serio pero sin quitarle la mirada. "dónde podemos dejar su desayuno?" preguntó Rúmil "puedes dejarlo en la mesita de allá" señaló Fania con su dedo. Rúmil y Haldir dejaron las charolas en la mesita que señaló Fania. "bueno, nosotros nos retiramos, que tengan buen provecho y espero que tengan buen día" dijo Haldir. "espera Haldir, hoy quisiera ir de nuevo al río al que fui ayer, podría ir? Es que como me dijiste que tenía que pedirte permiso..." Fania lo miró divertida y sonriente "sí, puedes ir pero ten mucho cuidado" advirtió Haldir. "gracias" dijo Fania sonriendo ampliamente. "bueno nos vamos, hasta pronto" se despidieron. Los elfos salieron y Aranza cerró la puerta.  
  
"que diferentes son Rúmil y Haldir verdad? Rúmil siempre está sonriendo y es mucho más comunicativo que Haldir, él siempre está serio" comentó Aranza  
  
"pues sí, espero que poco a poco pueda ir tomando más confianza con él" contestó Fania mirando a la puerta por donde habían salido los elfos. "Fania, no crees que le estás tirando muy en alto? Digo...Haldir es un elfo, es inmortal, no se fijan en humanas como nosotras, además tú y él son como el agua y el aceite, él es serio y tú a veces eres muy impulsiva" "a mi me gusta ese hombre Aranza, de verdad me gusta y no pierdo nada con intentarlo, aunque no sé si yo le guste a él porque sabes? Hoy en la mañana vi a una elfa salir de su flet y estaba llorando" dijo Fania mientras se sentaba en la mesita donde estaba su charola con el desayuno. "mmm entonces es mentira que no hayas dormido bien, andabas así porque viste a esa elfa salir del flet de Haldir, verdad?" se incorporó también Aranza sentándose a desayunar. "no sé qué me pasa Aranza, nunca había sentido algo así...sentí...celos y en realidad es absurdo porque apenas, lo conozco y ya siento una gran atracción hacia él...no sé quién sea esa elfa pero me muero de la curiosidad por saber y lo voy a averiguar" dijo bastante decidida y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. "sólo espero que no te desilusiones, que te claves enserio con Haldir y luego te quedes sola de nuevo, así como te pasó hace tiempo con Homer y no quiero volver a verte triste" Aranza tomó la mano de su prima mirándola dulcemente, Fania puso también su mano encima de la de Aranza. "no te preocupes Aranza, algo me dice que esta vez no pasará lo mismo"  
  
Terminaron de desayunar mientras hablaban de otras cosas y pensaban en cómo hacer para matar el tiempo, Fania invitó a Aranza al río pero ella no quiso ir, decidió quedarse en el flet y ella buscaría una forma de entretenerse. Fania se quedó un rato en el flet para hacerle compañía, ya entrada la tarde decidió irse ya al río. Le dijo a Aranza por donde quedaba el río por si se le ofrecía algo, además que cerca de ahí era la vigilancia de Haldir y Rúmil por si algo pasaba. Fania se fue y llegó al río y para su sorpresa Haldir estaba en la orilla parado de espaldas.  
  
"Haldir?" lo llamó Fania "ah ya llegaste lady Fania" "si, dime acaso estabas esperándome?" "sí, estaba revisando el terreno para que no fuera muy peligroso, este río a veces se pone bravo, pero hoy está bastante tranquilo, vendré por ti dentro de un rato para escoltarte a tu flet, no es seguro que andes sola por el bosque y mucho menos por aquí" Haldir se dio le media vuelta para irse. "Haldir..." lo llamó Fania 'tonta para qué le llamas, no tienes nada que decirle! tonta! Tona!' pensaba Fania. Haldir volteó a verla y se quedó esperando a que Fania hablara pero no salió palabra alguna de su boca, estaba ahí mirándolo y aparentemente nerviosa. "si? qué pasa lady Fania?" mirándola extrañado. "ahh ...estee...." balbuceó "sólo quería agradecerte por llevar el desayuno esta mañana al flet" ' no se te ocurrió otra cosa qué decir?, Fania eres el doble de tonta!' sonrió nerviosa Haldir debe pensar que está tontita de la cabeza. Para su sorpresa Haldir sonrió de lado. "no tienes nada qué agradecer, ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a hacer mi trabajo" "sí, claro, te esperaré entonces" sonrió nerviosa "sí, amon die" se despidió Haldir. Haldir se fue dejando sola a Fania que nadó un rato.  
  
Aranza estaba viendo por la terraza del flet, tenía ganas de salir a conocer más Caras Galadhon pero tenía miedo de perderse, veía elfos pasar de un lugar a otro, vio a unos niños elfos jugando en los árboles y unos orgullosos padres enseñándoles a usar el arco y la flecha a sus hijos. La puerta del flet sonó y Aranza fue a abrir.  
  
"Ninel! Qué agradable sorpresa, pasa por favor" "gracias" Ninel entró y se sentó en el sillón de la sala "decidí pasar a verlas porque supuse que estarían un poco aburridas solas y para qué te miento, yo también me siento muy aburrida cuando Orophin no está, dónde está Fania?" "anda en el río, le pidió permiso a Haldir para ir un momento" "ahh bueno, cuando regrese podríamos a dar una vuelta para que conozcan mejor Caras Galadhon, la verdad muchos elfos han oído hablar de ustedes y tienen una gran curiosidad por verlas" sonrió Ninel "por cierto, mañana en la noche será la fiesta que se hará en su honor" "no sé porqué la Señora Galadriel se molesta en hacernos una fiesta, la verdad no era necesario" "ella sólo quiere agradecerles lo que hicieron, además hace tiempo que no tenemos visitas, para nosotros es un honor, así que no digas eso" le sonrió "porqué se fue al río Fania?" "a ella le gusta mucho nadar y ayer descubrió ese río y no desaprovecha nada" "se ve que es una chica con mucha energía" "sí lo es" confirmó Aranza "es una gran chica, es tan fuerte y vigorosa, me gustaría ser la mitad de lo que ella es" "pero si tú también eres una gran chica Aranza, solo que con un carácter muy diferente al de tu prima" "sí, lo sé" Aranza y Ninel estuvieron platicando un buen rato sobre la vida de las dos, Ninel le contó el cómo conoció a Orophin y todas las cosas que han vivido juntos, a pensar de que se casaron hace mucho tiempo no han tenido hijos; Ninel fue muy abierta, así que Aranza pensó que ella también podría contarle sus cosas y podría confiar en ella por eso le contó su mala experiencia que tuvo con Milo, en cómo él la engañó y la convenció de que tuvieran relaciones y al final él dejarla por otra chica.  
  
"eso debió dolerte mucho" le dijo Ninel a Aranza. "me dolió más que si mil cuchillos me apuñalaran" dijo con mirada y tono triste. "no debes de sentirte tan mal, tú le demostraste tu amor entregándote en cuerpo y alma, él es el que pierde más porque no supo valorar lo que tenía, se perdió a una excelente mujer" trató de confortarla, le tomó la mano suavemente. Aranza tenía los ojos rojos y llorosos, Ninel le pasó una mano por sus mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas. "gracias Ninel, no te preocupes, siempre que me acuerdo lloro, he tratado de olvidarlo pero la herida fue tan profunda que todavía duele" "claro, te entiendo, ya habrá un hombre para ti pequeña, no desesperes, y cuando llegue el hombre que merezca tus lágrimas aún así no te hará llorar" le sonrió "si quieres hablamos de otra cosa, no quiero que sigas llorando" Se quedaron platicando de otras cosas, Aranza le habló a Ninel de Hyrule y de sus aventuras con Fania en la infancia.  
  
Mientras tanto Fania ya había salido del río desde hace tiempo, esperaba a Haldir, ella ya se podría haber ido pero como él le dijo que la escoltaría al flet no se movió de ahí 'qué pensará este hombre que no viene por mí, ya me cansé de esperar yo ya me voy' Caminó y cuando dobló en unos arbustos ahí estaba Haldir que caminaba rumbo al río.  
  
"lady Fania, a dónde vas?" "al flet, sé que me dijiste que me esperara pero te tardaste tanto que decidí irme sola" Fania se mostró totalmente seria. Haldir la miró también serio. "lo siento, tuve unos asuntos que atender, nos vamos ya?" Fania asintió. Caminaron hasta llegar a Caras Galadhon, Sabine estaba por esos rumbos, precisamente iba al bosque a buscar a Haldir ya que a veces tenía esa costumbre de ir a "molestarlo" cuando él vigilaba y sabía que a él no le gustaba porque lo distraía de su trabajo pero era tan terca que no le importaba lo que Haldir le decía. Sabine divisó a Haldir que iba con Fania, se acercó.  
  
"Haldir!" le llamó. Los dos voltearon a verla "pensé que estabas en tu vigilancia" mirando con recelo a Fania. "sí, pero estoy escoltando a lady Fania al flet de huéspedes, lady Fania ella es Sabine" se la presentó y Fania pudo ver que ella era la misma elfa que había visto salir del flet de Haldir esa misma mañana. "mucho gusto Sabine, soy Fania" saludó cortésmente, Sabine la miró con una mirada neutra, no reflejaba nada. "hola Fania, he oído hablar de ti y de tu prima, muchos hablan de ustedes" contestó un poco fría y luego miró a Haldir "podré verte después de tu vigilancia Haldir meleth nín? Preguntó con voz melosa "no, hoy no Sabine, tengo asuntos que atender, será en otra ocasión" contestó tajante. Los ojos de Sabine empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas y miraba a Haldir con sentimiento, Fania se sintió incómoda. "esteee Haldir...no es necesario que me acompañes hasta el flet ya sé el camino, los dejo platicando a gusto" se volteó para irse. "no" la detuvo Haldir tomándola del brazo obligando a esperarlo "yo dije que te escoltaría a tu flet y lo haré, luego hablamos Sabine" dijo mirándola, y así tomando el brazo de Fania se la llevó, Fania le dirigió una mirada de compasión a Sabine, no le gustaba ver a la gente llorar. No se atrevió a preguntarle a Haldir quién era ella, son cosas que no le importaban. Llegaron al flet y Fania se volteó y alzó la mirada para ver a Haldir.  
  
"gracias por acompañarme, has sido muy atento" sonrió un poco nerviosa. "yo sólo cumplo con mi deber y voy a estar ahí cuando me necesites" "gracias nuevamente" Fania se quedó callada y vio que Haldir se acercó un poco a ella y acercó su mano, el corazón de Fania latió a mil por hora 'qué va hacer?' Fania del nerviosismo dio un paso hacia atrás. La mano de Haldir se posó en su cabeza y sintió cómo él le tocaba suavemente el cabello, cerró y abrió los ojos y vio que Haldir le enseñaba una pequeña hoja de árbol.  
  
"tenías esto en tu cabeza" dijo mientras le enseñaba la hoja. "ahh" fue todo lo que atinó a decir Fania, estaba muy nerviosa, qué había pensado? No lo sabía pero como lo vio tan cerca sintió que se iba a desmayar de la emoción. "bueno, me retiro, que pases bien el resto del día lady Fania" "gracias" murmuró. Haldir se fue y Fania entró al flet, vio a Ninel y a Aranza sentadas en la sala. "hola Ninel, que agradable visita" saludó Fania. "hola Fania, supe que andabas en el río, la pasaste bien?" "sí, estuvo muy agradable" "te acompañó alguien?" preguntó Aranza. "sí, me acompañó Haldir" se sonrojó un poco al recordar lo que acababa de pasar. Ninel notó el sonrojo de Fania y sonrió ampliamente. "porqué te sonrojas Fania?" preguntó Ninel con voz divertida. "es que...acaba de pasar algo que me puso nerviosa eso es todo" "qué pasó?" preguntó Aranza. "es que de repente vi que Haldir se me acercaba, pensé que iba a hacer algo pero solo me iba a quitar una hoja que tenía en el cabello". Ninel rió abiertamente. "Haldir provoca esos y muchos otros sentimientos en muchas elfas Fania" "enserio?" preguntó Fania. Ninel asintió. "sí, Haldir es uno de los solteros más codiciados en Lothlórien, muchas elfas han soñado con ser la mujer que le robe el corazón, pero no han podido, sólo una mujer logró eso..." Ninel calló, Fania quería que dijera más. "quién fue la que lo logró?" preguntó con curiosidad Aranza. "ella se llamaba Luthien, era una elfa muy hermosa, Haldir y ella eran la pareja más linda que se había visto en Lothlórien después de mi Señora Galadriel y mi Señor Celeborn, Haldir era otro hombre cuando estaba con ella, pero desgraciadamente un día hace muchos años entraron unos guerrilleros a Lothlórien y lograron penetrar hasta Caras Galadhon, Haldir y la guardia entró en acción, uno de los guerrilleros iba a herir a Haldir pero Luthien se interpuso y la flecha fue a dar en su corazón" la voz de Ninel fue descendiendo mientras contaba la anécdota "Haldir quedó destrozado, muchos días se quedó encerrado en su flet, no quería comer, incluso quiso renunciar al puesto de capitán pero mi Señora Galadriel no lo dejó, le dijo que tenía que luchar, seguir adelante, Luthien le había dado una lección y ella siempre vivirá en su memoria y en su corazón; es fecha que Haldir todavía la recuerda aunque eso ya pasó hace 50 años y ha sido la única merecedora del amor de Haldir". "pero es extraño" habló Fania "hace unos minutos cuando Haldir y yo veníamos, una elfa se acercó y le preguntó que sí podían verse esta noche" "cómo se llamaba?" preguntó Ninel. "se llamaba Sabine" el rostro de Ninel se puso serio pero luego sonrió. "todavía tiene esperanzas?" preguntó Ninel más para ella que para Aranza y Fania. "esperanzas de qué?" preguntó Aranza. "Sabine es una mujer que ha perseverado en su intento por ganarse el amor de Haldir, fueron amantes..." Fania al escuchar eso se dejó caer pesadamente en un sillón a causa de la impresión "mucho tiempo Sabine a buscado a Haldir, Haldir le ha dicho muchas veces que él no puede corresponderle pero eso parece no importarle a ella, siempre lo busca y encuentra la manera de salirse con la suya, no cabe duda que a Haldir le gusta Sabine, pero no la ama, eso se ve en sus ojos y a veces se porta tajante con ella para que de una vez se de cuenta que él no la va a amar. pero ahí sigue ella de necia..." "pues hubieras visto la cara que puso cuando me vio con él, parecía que quería matarme o algo así" "así es ella, es sumamente celosa, cree que Haldir es solamente de ella"  
  
Aranza vio la mirada triste de Fania, prefirió cambiar de tema y así lo hizo, siguieron hablando de Hyrule y le contaron a Ninel del Sr. Long que les había regalado a Artax y Rian para su viaje. Ninel estaba encantada de escuchar lo que las chicas le decían, tanto le gustó que sintió que el tiempo se fue volando ya que el sol se había ocultado y se empezaba a ver el cielo estrellado.  
  
"por los Valares! Se ha hecho tardísimo, Orophin ya debió llegar a casa y debe tener hambre" sonrió Ninel "creo que me tengo que ir, pero mañana vendré a visitarlas porque les tengo un pequeño obsequio" "un obsequio? Qué clase de obsequio?" preguntó Aranza. "ya lo verán...por lo pronto traten de dormir mucho ya que mañana creo que se desvelarán, recuerden que es la fiesta en su honor". "es cierto, lo había olvidado" dijo Fania. Ninel sonrió. "bueno ha sido un placer hablar con ustedes, me retiro...namarië" estaba por salir del flet cuando Fania le llamó. "Ninel, perdón, antes de que te vayas quiero preguntarte algo" "sí? Qué es?" "qué significa meleth nín?" "significa mi amor" "ah, gracias Ninel" "por nada...que descansen, namarië" se despidió.  
  
Fania bajó su mirada y su expresión era un poco triste, Aranza se le acercó.  
  
"qué sucede Fania?" preguntó poniendo su mano en el hombro de Fania "lo ama Aranza, Sabine ama a Haldir" dijo triste "porqué lo dices?" "porque ella le dijo meleth nín a Haldir" "y por eso te pones triste? Ya escuchaste a Ninel, Haldir no ama a esa tal Sabine" "sí, pero no creo que yo pueda ganarme el corazón de Haldir, Sabine es una elfa muy hermosa, qué te hace pensar que él se puede enamorar de mi siendo una simple humana" "no se trata sólo de belleza Fania, eres muy bonita, tú lo sabes...pero puedes hacer que Haldir se interese por tu forma de ser y no solamente por tu belleza" "eso es imposible, él y yo somos muy diferentes" "por eso primita, por eso es probable que él se interese en ti" Aranza le guiñó un ojo a Fania que no entendió muy bien lo que quiso decir su prima. "me iré a dormir, creo que tú también lo necesitarás" dijo Aranza. "sí, ya voy"  
  
Se cambiaron de ropa y se acostaron en la cama, Aranza no tardó en quedarse dormida y Fania pensaba en Haldir 'tienes que hacer que Haldir se interese en ti Fania' se decía a sí misma 'no sé como, pero haré lo que esté a mi alcance para conseguirlo' se retó a sí misma, poco a poco fue conciliando el sueño hasta quedarse profundamente dormida. 


	6. El baile y algunas complicaciones

Quiero dedicarles este capítulo a mis amigas Jessica y Diana que leen mi fic. Recuerda Diana que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, para estamos los amigos y gracias a los demás que leen el fic aunque no dejen reviews....disfruten!  
  
El día había comenzado, Fania y Aranza se levantaron temprano, Haldir y Rúmil volvieron a llevar el desayuno de las chicas, Rúmil como siempre le dedicaba miradas y sonrisas cálidas a Aranza, cosa que Fania notó y sonrió ampliamente, les recordaron que ese día sería especial ya que sería la fiesta en su honor, ellos vendrían por ellas al flet en la noche para escoltarlas al salón donde será la celebración. Ellas estuvieron de acuerdo y esperaron ansiosas a que ese momento. Los elfos se despidieron no sin antes Rúmil tomar la mano de Aranza y besarla dulcemente, Aranza se puso roja hasta el tope mientras que Haldir miró extrañado la escena y Fania amplió más su sonrisa hasta que por fin se fueron.  
  
"ejem...algo me dice que le gustas a Rúmil, Aranza" le dijo Fania divertida. "de dónde sacas eso, simplemente fue atento eso es todo, contigo también siempre ha sido atento" Aranza seguía sonrojada. "sí, pero a mí no me mira como te mira a ti, primita, siempre te mira muy dulcemente, casi siempre te habla más a ti, te sonrie..." Fania seguía sonriendo y mirando divertidamente a Aranza. "yaaaa que me sonrojo más!" reclamó Aranza. Fania se rió a carcajadas. "esta bien, ya no te mencionaré nada, qué vamos a hacer hoy?" preguntó Fania mientras tomaba asiento para desayunar. "no sé, podríamos dar una vuelta por la ciudad" opinó Aranza. "sí, eso estaría bien, podríamos ir por Ninel, recuerda que ella dijo que se sentía aburrida cuando Orophin no está" "sí, es cierto, entonces desayunemos y vamos por ella" "está bien"  
  
Desayunaron tranquilamente, decidieron no bañarse hasta la noche para irse frescas a la fiesta.  
  
"Aranza, no lo había pensado pero...cómo se supone que iremos vestidas a la fiesta? No tenemos más ropa que nuestros vestidos y no creo que sean apropiados para una fiesta así" preguntó Fania con preocupación. "yo tampoco lo había pensado" dijo Aranza en el mismo tono "ya pensaremos en algo, la verdad no creo que les importe mucho cómo vayamos vestidas" "sí, puede ser, bueno vámonos"  
  
Aranza y Fania salieron del flet y bajaron por las escaleras de madera que estaban casi pegadas al tronco. Fania se empezó a reír como loca, todos los elfos que pasaban por ahí la miraban extrañados como pensando 'y a esta loca que le pasa?' Aranza volteó a verla desconcertada alzando una ceja.  
  
"se puede saber qué es tan gracioso, Fania?" "cómo se supone que iremos por Ninel si ni siquiera sabemos dónde está su flet?" preguntó todavía riéndose como loca. Aranza puso mirada ingenua. "pues sí, es cierto, no sabemos ni dónde vive Ninel" confirmó "pero podríamos preguntar no crees?" Aranza se acercó a un elfo que estaba por ahí y había visto la escena. "disculpe señor, de casualidad usted sabe dónde vive Ninel esposa de Orophin, él es hermano del capitán Haldir" "sí joven dama, sé dónde viven, sigues derecho todo este camino" señaló el elfo hacia el suelo "y cuentas diez árboles, a llegar das vuelta a la izquierda y al tercer árbol está el flet de Ninel y Orophin" "muchas gracias señor" Aranza estaba por irse cuando el elfo volvió a hablarle "joven dama, su amiga se siente bien? Pregunto por el ataque de risa que le dio hace rato" miró con desconfianza a Fania. Aranza rió suavemente. "sí, ella está bien, sólo que ella a veces es muy...simple" sonrió y el elfo le correspondió "gracias otra vez, señor" "un placer joven dama" "ya está Fania, ya sé dónde vive Ninel" "oí lo que le dijiste al elfo" dijo Fania con tono dolido "le dijiste que a veces son simple!" Fania hizo un puchero. "jajaja Fania no seas infantil, no se me ocurrió decirle otra cosa, mejor vámonos"  
  
Caminaron como el elfo le había dicho a Aranza y al llegar al décimo árbol dieron vuelta a la izquierda y al tercer árbol estaba el flet de Ninel y Orophin, subieron por la escalera y tocaron la puerta, y abrieron.  
  
"Fania, Aranza! Qué sorpresa, pasen por favor" era Ninel. "gracias Ninel" entraron y se sentaron en la sala. El flet donde vivían Ninel y Orophin era parecido al de ellas, muy acogedor. "justamente iba a su flet a buscarlas, por cierto, cómo supieron dónde vivo, que yo recuerde no les dije" "le pregunté a un elfo si sabía dónde vivías y por suerte sí sabía y nos dio las coordenadas y llegamos" dijo Aranza. "me parece bien, qué piensan hacer hoy, recuerden que hoy es su noche" "pensábamos en si podrías enseñarnos la ciudad, ayer no pudimos porque se nos acabó el tiempo" habló Fania. "claro que sí, les mostraré todo lo que quieran"  
  
Las tres mujeres salieron del flet y caminaron por la ciudad de Caras Galadhon, les decía los nombres élficos de cada lugar que visitaban, saludaban a gente que Ninel conocía y se las presentaba. Un elfo se acercó a Ninel y la saludó, era alto, piel blanca, rubio y de ojos grises.  
  
"Ninel, qué agradable sorpresa, hacía mucho que no te veía caminando por la ciudad" dijo el elfo "hola Olaf, sí es que cuando Orophin no está no me gusta salir sola, pero como puedes darte cuenta hoy no vengo sola" sonrió "sí, ya veo" Olaf miró a las chicas. "déjenme presentarlos, Fania, Aranza, él es Olaf, un amigo de la infancia de Orophin" los presentó Ninel. "mucho gusto Olaf" dijo Aranza dando su mano al elfo. "mucho gusto lady Aranza" dijo el elfo tomando la mano de la chica. Fania también le dio su mano para saludarlo "también es un gusto conocerte a ti, lady Fania" dijo Olaf suavemente y acercó la mano de Fania a sus labios para plantarle un suave y delicado beso. "el gusto también es mío, Olaf" dijo Fania con nerviosismo ya que Olaf no soltaba su mano. "había oído hablar de ustedes, Orophin me dijo que ayudaron a Haldir cuando estaba herido en el bosque que está cerca de Endiras" las chicas asintieron. "así es, la fiesta que se hará esta noche será en honor a ellas" intervino Ninel. "ah si? entonces con más gusto iré" le sonrió a las primas pero sobre todo miraba a Fania profundamente. "creo que nosotros seguiremos nuestro camino, tenemos cosas que hacer" dijo Ninel "nos veremos en la noche Olaf" "esta bien, amon die, y otra vez les digo que ha sido un gusto" "igualmente" contestó Aranza.  
  
Las mujeres se fueron, Ninel volteó a ver a Fania que miraba el suelo seria.  
  
"no le hagas mucho caso Fania, Olaf es todo un casanova, le gustan las mujeres de todas las especies y clases, es obvio que le gustaste" "no te preocupes, no le tomaré importancia" dijo Fania.  
  
Siguieron caminando por casi toda la tarde, Ninel les enseñó casi todos los lugares de Caras Galadhon y siguió presentándoles gente, Ninel miró al cielo.  
  
"creo que va siendo hora que vayan a su flet y se arreglen para la fiesta" "sí, estaba pensando en eso" dijo Fania. "pero antes, quiero que me acompañen a mi flet" dijo Ninel. Fania y Aranza se miraron extrañadas pero decidieron acompañarla a su flet. Al llegar, Ninel les pidió que la esperaran un momento. Después de algunos minutos llegó Ninel con dos grandes cajas blancas y las puso sobre la cama.  
  
"vengan, acérquense" se acercaron "esta caja es para ti, Aranza y ésta es para Fania" Fania y Aranza miraron a Ninel extrañadas, no hicieron nada. "y bueno? Qué esperan? ábranlas"  
  
Así lo hicieron, depositaron las cajas en la cama y la abrieron, adentro venían unos vestidos élficos hermosos, el de Aranza era color rosa pálido y el de Fania era azul cielo. "Ninel, son preciosos" dijo Fania asombrada acariciando su vestido que lo colocó en la cama para verlo mejor. "sí, no podemos aceptarlos, es mucho" dijo Aranza "de ninguna manera señoritas, esos vestidos eran de mis hermanas, ellas murieron a causa de una enfermedad mortal y nunca usaron esos vestidos, quiero que esta noche los usen, se verán muy bien en ustedes" dijo Ninel con cierta melancolía en su voz pero después sonrió. "muchísimas gracias" se acercó Fania y la abrazó "has sido muy buena con nosotras, no sabemos como agradecértelo" "no tienen que agradecer nada, ustedes son excelentes personas, gracias a ustedes por hacerme compañía y por permitirme ser su amiga" empezó a llorar Ninel "discúlpenme soy una llorona, las estoy entreteniendo, vayan a su flet que tienen que arreglarse, yo también me arreglaré, Orophin no trata en llegar" "es cierto! Haldir y Rúmil irán por nosotras" dijo Aranza. "no nos despedimos Ninel, nos veremos más tarde...Amon die" dijo Fania. "Amon die, Fania"  
  
Fania y Aranza salieron a toda prisa a su flet, corrieron como locas para llegar, subieron y entraron todas agitadas.  
  
"bien, creo que entraré yo primero a bañarme" dijo Fania entrecortadamente tratando de agarrar aire. "esta bien, pero no te tardes porque recuerda que falto yo" "sí sí, ya lo sé Aranza" dijo Fania rodando sus ojos.  
  
Fania entro al baño y preparó la bañera con el típico olor a lavanda, no tardó mucho en bañarse ya que Aranza la estaba esperando. Salió y entro Aranza mientras que Fania se envolvió en una inmensa toalla blanca y se sentó en el tocador para arreglar su cabello y poder maquillar un poco su cara (sí había maquillaje en la edad media, aunque no como todo lo que tenemos ahora). Después de un rato las dos ya estaban listas, Fania traía puesto su vestido azul cielo, estrecho de la cintura y con caída libre, mangas largas y colgadas (como todos los vestidos elfos) un escote que dejaba ver sus hombros y parte de su blanca espalda, su cabello lo traía suelto, sus rizos bien pronunciados, sus mejillas tenían un rubor natural y se había pintado los labios de un rosa pálido que los hacía ver muy naturales y sensuales. Aranza por su parte su vestido era rosa pálido, igual de estrecho por la cintura y caída libre, mangas largas y colgadas pero no tenía un escote tan generoso como el de Fania, era muy discreto y con pequeños brillantes alrededor del cuello, su cabello como era lizo se lo peinó como los elfos (en una ocasión le dijo a Fania que le gustaban los peinados de los elfos) y su maquillaje era igual al de Fania. Se sentaron en los sillones de la sala y esperaron a que Haldir y Rúmil fueran por ellas.  
  
"estoy tan nerviosa" dijo notablemente Aranza. "sí, yo también, espero que esta fiesta sea buena y haya baile" "ah pero como te gusta bailar a ti" dijo Aranza rodando sus ojos "y si no lo hay?" "pues, yo comenzaré uno" sonrió Fania maliciosamente "de verdad harías eso?" "claro! Si no imagínate! Sería aburridísimo"  
  
En eso tocaron la puerta. Fania fue a abrir y eran Haldir y Rúmil perfectamente bien vestidos, eran túnicas de gala de soldados, muy parecidas a las que usaban diariamente solo que de una tela mucho más suave en tonalidades oscuras como el azul y el negro y no usaban capas, se veían guapísimos los dos. Los elfos también se asombraron por la belleza de las primas aunque ellos ya lo habían notado, esa noche ellas lucían radiantes.  
  
"buenas noches lady Fania" saludó Haldir serio guardando compostura "hemos venido por ustedes, están listas ya?" "sí, ya estamos listas" sonrió ampliamente al ver a Haldir tan...guapo. "bien, entonces pongámonos en marcha" Haldir le ofreció su brazo a Fania y Rúmil ofreció el suyo a Aranza. Bajaron cuidadosamente las escaleras del flet de huéspedes para no manchar los vestidos, caminaron tranquilamente, había suficiente tiempo para llegar, además la fiesta no empezaría si ellas no estaban presentes, eran las invitadas de honor. Haldir y Fania caminaban delante de Rúmil y Aranza dejándolos un poco atrás.  
  
"te ves preciosa esta noche lady Aranza" dijo Rúmil suavemente. Aranza se ruborizó "gracias" murmuró "tú también luces muy apuesto" Rúmil sonrió y se enterneció por ver a Aranza tan sonrojada. "me encantaría si esta noche bailaras conmigo, te gustaría?" "por supuesto Rúmil, me encantaría bailar contigo"  
  
Siguieron platicando animadamente, mientras que con Haldir y Fania...............  
  
"qué bien te ves Haldir" Haldir la miró de reojo y sonrió de lado. "gracias lady Fania, tú luces muy hermosa" Fania sonrió por el comentario de Haldir "hoy conocí más Caras Galadhon, es muy hermoso, me gustaría conocerlo mucho más, todos los rincones de Lothlórien" platicó con voz emocionada. "me da gusto saber que Lothlórien te ha gustado, si quieres en algún momento podría mostrarte todos esos rincones que deseas conocer, sólo es que me digas cuándo" "por mí podría ser mañana mismo" Fania alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Haldir que la miraban de una forma diferente, era una mirada divertida. "nunca había conocido a una humana que le gustara tanto Lothlórien" "has conocido a muchas humanas?" Haldir asintió. "sí" finalmente dijo "he conocido a muchas pero no todas me dijeron lo que me acabas de decir" "y qué pasó con ellas? Cómo las conociste?" preguntó Fania curiosa, Haldir se enderezó y respiró profundamente, no contestó. "discúlpame, no debería ser tan preguntona, son cosas que no me incumben" Fania bajó su mirada. "no te preocupes, mira, ya vamos llegando"  
  
Fania volteó y vio en un árbol un flet maravilloso, muy parecido en tamaño y en hermosura al de lady Galadriel y lord Celeborn, era brillante de colores plateados y azules como la mayoría de los flets en Caras Galadhon. Elfos y elfas subían y bajaban por ese flet con sus elegantes túnicas y vestidos bordados con hilos de oro. Los cuatro subieron por la larga escalera de caracol, varios elfos veían a las chicas e inclinaban su cabeza en forma de saludo y bienvenida a Lothlórien. Al llegar al salón su asombro aumentó al ver la hermosura y la inmensidad, sus tonos eran los mismos azules y plateados, con inmensas ventanas con cortinas transparentes de seda en donde entraba un aire fresco y agradable, había una pista de baile al centro y al fondo estaban los lugares para lady Galadriel y lord Celeborn. Una voz llamó la atención de los cuatro.  
  
"Fania, Aranza! Por aquí!" era Ninel que estaba sentada en una de las mesas con Orophin, los cuatro se acercaron. "buenas noches Ninel, buenas noches Orophin" saludó Fania sonriente. "buenas noches lady Fania" respondió Orophin "lucen esplendorosas esta noche" "muchas gracias, estos vestidos nos los regaló Ninel" dijo Aranza. "de verdad?" preguntó Orophin "fue muy noble de tu parte meleth nín" abrazó a su esposa y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. "no fue nada, ellas han sido demasiado buenas conmigo y quise devolverles el favor y me da gusto porque realmente se ven preciosas las dos, mis hermanas estarían muy feliz de verlas" "les gustaría sentarse a nuestro lado, nos concederían ese honor?" preguntó Orophin a las primas. "claro, no creo que haya inconveniente, verdad Haldir?" le preguntó Fania alzando su mirada. "no, por supuesto que no" contestó y sacó una silla para Fania, como todo un caballero así como Rúmil hizo con Aranza y se sentaron. El salón se fue llenando poco a poco y de pronto aparecieron lady Galadriel y lord Celeborn, todos se levantaron e hicieron una reverencia a sus señores, Fania y Aranza los imitaron.  
  
"Todos sabemos porqué estamos reunidos esta noche, para darle la bienvenida y brindarles honor a dos jóvenes damas que han arribado a Lothlórien y nos han regresado a nuestro guardián Haldir sano y salvo" habló lord Celeborn "espero que su estancia aquí sea de su agrado y disfruten de nuestro querido bosque y pueden quedarse el tiempo que consideren necesario, esta fiesta es en su honor así que disfrútenla" lord Celeborn le dirigió una mirada tierna a las primas. Fania y Aranza hicieron una reverencia y sonrieron, lady Galadriel las miraba también tiernamente y se acercó a ellas.  
  
"mis queridas hijas, siéntanse queridas por mi y cualquier cosa que necesiten pueden ir a pedírmelo ya sea a mi, a mi esposo o incluso a mi querido guardián Haldir, estoy segura que él también las ayudará" miró a Fania y le habló en la mente 'te deseo suerte, si perseveras lo alcanzarás' Fania miró extrañada a Galadriel que ahora miraba a Aranza, les volvió a sonreír y se retiró. Una música suave se empezó a escuchar, las chicas se miraron.  
  
"qué fue eso?" preguntó Fania "qué cosa?" "ella me habló en mi mente" "en la mía también" "y qué te dijo?" "me dijo que pronto encontraré la felicidad, solo tengo que tener paciencia, a ti que te dijo?" "me dijo que me deseaba suerte, que si persevero lo alcanzaré, extraño no?" "sí, pero mejor disfrutemos de nuestra fiesta" sonrió Aranza.  
  
Las chicas se sentaron y platicaron animadamente con Ninel, Orophin, Rúmil y Haldir que extrañamente empezó a platicar de sus aventuras con sus hermanos cuando eran niños. La cena era exquisita, ni Fania ni Aranza sabían exactamente lo que era, pero su sabor era increíble, lo más delicioso que habían comido en su vida junto con un licor élfico que tenía un sabor dulce, la música que se escuchaba se prestaba para bailar suavemente así que Orophin se levantó y le pidió la mano a Ninel para ir a bailar, Rúmil hizo lo mismo con Aranza, le ofreció su mano para bailar un rato, Aranza miró a Rúmil y luego miró a Fania que sonreía a su prima, Aranza le dio su mano a Rúmil y se pararon a bailar. Se veían tan tiernos bailando, Aranza ligeramente roja de pena, sonreía tímidamente a Rúmil que estaba notablemente maravillado con ella. Mientras tanto Haldir no daba señales de querer bailar, Fania lo miró suplicante pero Haldir ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que ella quería decirle, Fania le rezó a los Valares para que la sacara a bailar, ella quería bailar con él pero no quería verse muy atrevida así que mejor no se movió ni dijo nada, hasta que por obra de un milagro Haldir se levantó y le dio su mano a Fania.  
  
"quieres bailar, lady Fania?" preguntó suavemente esperando la respuesta de la chica. "claro" dijo nerviosa dándole su delicada mano que él tomó gentilmente. Fania pudo notar más el tamaño de Haldir ya que su mano era pequeñísima a comparación con las grandes manos del elfo, las manos de Fania eran frescas aunque hiciera calor y las de Haldir eran muy tibias que al sentir las manos de Fania volteó a verla.  
  
"tienes frío?" le preguntó "no, mis manos siempre están frías, no te preocupes"  
  
Llegaron hasta la pista de baile, Haldir casi rodea la cintura de Fania con todo su brazo ya que ella era pequeña y delgada y con la otra tomó la mano de ella, mientras que Fania posó su mano izquierda sobre el hombre del elfo y con la otra su mano. Bailaron pausadamente al ritmo de la música y hablaban de nada en particular, Fania le platicaba de sus lugares favoritos en Hyrule, de su familia y de que su sueño se había hecho realidad al llegar a Lothlórien. Haldir la miraba atentamente, le interesaban las historias de Fania y por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos oscuros, le llamaban mucho la atención ya que las elfas no tienen los ojos tan oscuros, ni esos rizos tan negros que contrastaban con la blancura de su piel y sus mejillas naturalmente sonrojadas. A lo lejos Sabine observaba la escena de Haldir y Fania bailando y sintió quemarse por dentro de los celos, cómo era posible que SU Haldir prefiera bailar con una simple humana que con ella? Decidió acercarse a la pareja cuando la música dejó de sonar.  
  
"hola Haldir meleth nín" saludó "hola Sabine" la miró serio "puedo hablar contigo un momento?" preguntó Sabine con cara de que no rompe ni un plato. Haldir no quería dejar a Fania sola y Sabine era muy imprudente, no debería interrumpir "no te preocupes por mi Haldir, ve con ella, nos veremos dentro de un rato" dijo Fania Haldir se fue con Sabine y salieron por una terraza y Sabine echó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Haldir y le plantó un beso apasionado, Haldir trató de quitársela de encima.  
  
"Sabine, qué crees que haces?" preguntó molesto "besándote, qué no es obvio? Te extrañé muchísimo" intentó besarlo otra vez, Haldir hizo su cabeza hacia atrás y le retiró suavemente los brazos de su cuello. "creo que fuiste muy grosera al llegar, ni siquiera saludaste a lady Fania y nos interrumpiste" Sabine cambió su rostro y se mostró ligeramente molesta por el comentario de Haldir. "no me interesa, además te quiero para mí solita, qué haces con esa simple humana?" Haldir se molestó y alzó un poco la voz. "no es una simple humana, gracias a ella y a lady Aranza estoy de nuevo aquí, así que no te expreses así de ellas, ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme, dejé a lady Fania sola" Haldir se retiró y Sabine lo miró de una manera...que si las miradas mataran Haldir estaría muerto ya.  
  
Una suave música se empezó a escuchar mientras Haldir se acercaba de nuevo al salón y vio que sus demás compañeros miraban entretenidos a la pista de baile, así que se asomó y lo que vio lo dejó maravillado, ahí estaba Fania bailando como un ángel, no había nadie más en la pista, sus movimientos eran delicados, suaves y al compás de la melodía (era como ballet antiguo) bailaba con una seguridad increíble, como si nadie la viera, sus ojos estaban cerrados disfrutando de la música. Haldir no había visto un baile igual en su vida, bueno, en realidad ningún elfo había visto algo igual y tanto elfos como elfas admiraban el baile, Aranza miraba sonriente a su prima, si una gran cualidad de Fania era que tenía una voz privilegiada y una forma de bailar inigualable. Sabine también se asomó y vio con celo a Fania, en cómo acaparaba la atención de todos y sobre todo de Haldir, fulminó con la mirada a Fania mientras que su rostro se mostraba ligeramente rojo del enojo y coraje que traía dentro, pero en ese momento un plan se le vino a la mente. La música dejó de sonar y Fania paró, todos le aplaudieron y acercaron a ella para admirarla, Haldir también se acercó y así mientras todos estaban entretenidos, Sabine se acercó a la mesa donde se sentaba Fania y le agregó a su copa otro vino que no era el que estaba tomando, era un vino mucho más fuerte de lo normal que para los elfos era ligero, pero para los humanos no y cuando ella tomara de su copa se pondría borracha en un instante. Todos regresaron a sus lugares, Aranza se fue a dar un paseo con Rúmil, Orophin y Ninel se retiraron porque Ninel se sentía un poco cansada y Fania y Haldir se quedaron solos, Fania se acercó a la mesa y bebió de su copa tomándoselo todo (estaba casi llena) cuando bebió miró la copa y sintió alivio ya que estaba sedienta después del baile, cuando iba a regresar a la pista para bailar con Haldir se sintió mareada y casi cae al suelo si no fuera porque Haldir la sostuvo en sus brazos.  
  
"qué sucede lady Fania, te encuentras bien?" "mmmm qué extraño" dijo con voz tomada (ya saben como hablan los borrachos) "hace rato no me sentía así" a Fania le dio un ataque de risa que todos voltearon a verla curiosos, Haldir trató de calmarla. "por favor lady Fania, contrólate, parece como si..." Haldir meditó un momento y mientras sostenía a Fania de la cintura con una mano, tomó la copa y la olió "brävote...esta bebida no es buena para ti, porqué la tomaste?" "quéee¡¡ yo no sé de que me hablas, esa copa estaba en mi lugar y la tomé..." Fania apenas y podía estar de pie. "será mejor que te lleve a tu flet" Haldir la sacó del salón.  
  
Salieron del salón y Fania no podía caminar y todavía tenían que bajar por la larga escalera de caracol, Haldir no lo pensó ni dos veces y la cargó, Fania puso sus brazos alrededor su cuello y recargó su cabeza en su hombro (de Haldir obviamente) Haldir bajó ágilmente por la escalera, Fania entre su borrachera iba tarareando una canción que no se entendía ya que estaba tomada, hasta que se calló, Haldir se extrañó, pensó que se había quedado dormida pero se equivocó.  
  
"Haldir....sabías que hueles muy rico?" dijo Fania arrastrando la voz. Haldir sonrió de lado pero no dijo nada "y tienes el cabello muy hermoso" le acarició con su mano el cabello lo que provocó que Haldir sintiera un escalofrío. "gracias lady Fania, tú también tienes un cabello muy hermoso, normalmente no se ven elfos con el cabello tan rizado y oscuro como el tuyo" "de verdad?" "así es"  
  
Fania se acurrucó más en los brazos de Haldir pegándose más a su cuerpo.  
  
"me gustas Haldir" dijo Fania en un susurro pero como estaba tan cerca de su oído Haldir lo escuchó a la perfección. Haldir frunció el ceño con mirada extrañada, se paró en seco y bajó su mirada para verla, ella estaba dormitando en sus brazos. "qué dijiste?" preguntó "que me gustas mucho, eres un hombre guapísimo y cualquier mujer estaría feliz de tenerte a su lado....envidio a Sabine" el corazón de Haldir latía a mil por hora, la humana le dijo que le gusta! Bueno aunque ella estaba tomada...pero ya recuerdan el viejo dicho que dice que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad y además había dicho que envidiaba a Sabine...'Sabine...no dudo en que ella tiene algo que ver en esto porque no creo que lady Fania haya agarrado del brävote' pensó Haldir.  
  
Llegaron al flet de huéspedes y Haldir subió por las escaleras, bajó a Fania y la sostuvo con un solo brazo para poder abrir la puerta y entrar, caminaron aunque Haldir iba prácticamente arrastrando a Fania, con una sola mano destendió la cama y la acostó que ya estaba casi dormida, la tapó y la contempló por un momento. Parecía un ángel, nunca ninguna humana había provocado esa sensación en él a pesar de que ha estado con muchas mujeres, Fania tenía un aire especial y en cierta forma ella le recordaba a su querida Luthien, tenían el cabello parecido rizado y oscuro, los ojos casi negros y la piel blanca con su rubor natural. Haldir apartó sus pensamientos de la cabeza, ella no era Luthien sino Fania y no debería pensar así de ella......la chica era hermosa eso no lo dudaba, pero no creía que fuera capaz de ganarse su corazón como lo hizo Luthien, o si? Dejó de mirarla ya que eso atormentaba a su cabeza, se acercó a la puerta del flet y salió sintiendo a su corazón latir con furia, que pensó que casi se le salía del pecho.  
  
N/A: aaalll fin!!! Terminéee disculpen la tardanza...he estado un poquitín ocupada pero aquí esta y espero que les guste!! Cuídense mucho y hasta pronto! 


	7. el beso

La mañana había llegado a Caras Caladhon, Fania se encontraba todavía durmiendo en la inmensa cama mientras que Aranza tomaba un baño refrescante ya que ese día hacía un poco de calor en el bosque. Fania se empezó a mover en la cama, abrió los ojos y sintió un espantoso dolor de cabeza, estaba mareada y tenía ganas de vomitar, el sol de la mañana le molestaba demasiado, se incorporó en la cama cerrando los ojos.  
  
"vaya, al fin despiertas" dijo Aranza que había salido del baño "es muy tarde ya?" preguntó Fania sin abrir los ojos. "no, no es muy tarde, pero qué fue lo que pasó? Desapareciste del salón junto con Haldir y cuando regresé aquí estabas dormida" "no sé qué pasó, yo estaba bailando y cuando tomé de mi copa solo recuerdo que me sentía muy mareada y no podía estar de pie y Haldir me trajo, pero ya no sé que más pasó, creo que hoy buscaré a Haldir para que me explique porque de plano no sé" "sí, está bien" "y qué pasó contigo, Aranza? Tú te fuiste con Rúmil muy sordeadita" sonrió Fania a su prima y Aranza se puso roja de la pena "dime a dónde fueron" "si te contara, es bastante extraño porque fíjate que cuando terminaste de bailar, Rúmil me pidió que lo acompañara a una terraza un poco alejada del salón"  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
"lady Aranza, podrías acompañarme un momento por favor?" preguntó Rúmil gentilmente tomándole la mano a Aranza que lo miró con nerviosismo. "sí....claro que sí Rúmil"  
  
Rúmil puso la mano de Aranza alrededor de su brazo y caminaron a una terraza un poco alejada del salón donde estaba la celebración. Al llegar Rúmil miró profundamente a Aranza.  
  
"lady Aranza, tal vez te resulte algo extraño sobre todo porque tú acabas de llegar a Lothlórien junto con lady Fania, pero hay algo que quiero que sepas y no sé si es bueno que te lo diga ahora pero tal vez no tenga otra oportunidad de hacerlo" comentó Rúmil con voz calmada, suave y sin titubear. "dímelo Rúmil, lo que sea" Rúmil tomó las dos manos de Aranza y las colocó sobre su pecho que se sentía duro como una roca dejando a Aranza extrañada pero sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. "quiero que sepas que desde el primer momento en que te vi me pareciste una mujer hermosa, tan tierna y gentil, una luz brillante te rodea mi hermosa Aranza, una luz que me ha dejado impresionado y que nunca había visto en otra mujer, ni siquiera en las elfas". Aranza se asombró por las palabras del elfo. "pero...cómo es que habiendo tantas mujeres en Lothlórien, muy hermosas y mejores que yo, tú te hayas fijado en mí?" preguntó Aranza ligeramente consternada. Rúmil le sonrió tiernamente y acarició con delicadeza su rostro. "no es tu belleza lo que me importa, aunque cabe mencionar que eres más hermosa que todas las flores y que las estrellas brillando en el cielo; es tu luz lo que me importa, tu alma y esa sencillez que te caracteriza y ha hecho que yo piense en ti a cada instante, desde que amanece hasta que anochece, por eso quiero pedirte que nos acerquemos más, quiero que conozcas mi alma y mi ser así como yo deseo conocer todo sobre ti, te prometo discreción y te aseguro que ningún hombre te tratará como lo haré yo" besó sus dos manos delicadamente sin dejar de mirarla, Aranza tragó saliva al ver esos ojos azules que la miraban con tanta ternura, nunca imaginó que alguien le diría esas palabras tan hermosas, ni siquiera Milo...'.Milo? porqué estoy pensando en Milo en un momento tan mágico como este? Rúmil es encantador, es guapo y todo un caballero, porqué no darme esa oportunidad de conocerlo e incluso llegar a amarnos en un futuro?' pensó Aranza.  
  
"qué me respondes hermosa Aranza?" preguntó pacientemente Rúmil. "lo he pensado y sí quiero que nos acerquemos más, los Valares decidirán nuestro destino, te doy permiso de entrar en lo profundo de mi ser así como yo espero entrar en el tuyo, pero con una condición" "lo que sea, sólo tienes que pedirlo" "deja de decirme lady, si nos vamos a conocer más a fondo debe de haber más confianza entre nosotros" Rúmil sonrió y asintió. "está bien, Aranza, será como tú lo desees, me permitirías otra pieza?" Rúmil extendió su mano para tomar la de Aranza que lo miró sonriente. "claro que sí" le dijo dándole su mano y se fueron a bailar.  
  
FIN FLAS BACK  
  
"y así fue como sucedió todo, cuando regresamos ya no estabas ni tú ni Haldir" hubo un silencio hasta que Fania volvió a hablar. "me alegro mucho por ti, de verdad me parece muy bien que hayas decidido darte una oportunidad con Rúmil, yo por mi parte quiero aclarar todo de una vez, iré a ver a Haldir ahora mismo" Fania se levantó de la cama de un solo golpe lo que ocasionó que se mareara ya que traía la resaca de la noche anterior y se volvió a sentar en la cama, Aranza se acercó. "estas mareada todavía, mejor descansa un rato más y luego buscas a Haldir" Fania se llevó una mano a su boca, y sintió que iba a devolver todo, se levantó como pudo y corrió al baño para vomitar . Aranza fue tras ella y le ayudó sosteniendo su cabello para que no se fuera a manchar...Fania tardó varios minutos en devolver y cuando levantó su cara estaba totalmente pálida.  
  
"te sientes mejor?" preguntó Aranza "no....me siento...mal...muy mal" dijo Fania débilmente tratando de sostenerle la mirada a Aranza. Aranza le ayudó a levantarse y la recostó en la cama. Fania se veía totalmente pálida que Aranza se asustó. "por los Valares, qué te dieron anoche Fania?" dijo con preocupación. "no sé...pero ya quiero que se me quite" dijo Fania con desesperación en la voz. En ese momento tocaron la puerta y Aranza fue a abrir, eran Rúmil y Haldir con las respectivas charolas con el desayuno para las chicas.  
  
"buenos días Aranza" saludó Rúmil. "buenos días Rúmil, buenos días Haldir" saludó seria con preocupación. "sucede algo lady Aranza?" preguntó Haldir "sí, es Fania, no sé qué le pasa, tal vez tú sí sabes Haldir porque tú la trajiste ayer, pero hace rato fue al baño a vomitar y está toda pálida" Haldir y Rúmil se miraron y entraron rápidamente para ver a Fania que estaba recostada con los ojos cerrados y efectivamente estaba pálida, sus mejillas sonrojadas ya no estaban, parecía muerta. "lady Fania" le llamó Haldir en voz baja, Fania abrió los ojos y le sonrió. "hola Haldir, hola Rúmil, buenos días" "buenos días lady Fania" saludó Rúmil. "Haldir, qué pasó anoche?" le preguntó Fania. "después de bailar tomaste de tu copa, no sé cómo llegó esa copa ahí pero ese no era el vino que tú estabas tomando anteriormente, alguien cambio tu copa de vino por una copa con brävote..." "brävote? Qué es eso?" preguntó Aranza. "brävote es un vino muy fuerte para los humanos, para nosotros los elfos es ligeramente fuerte, pero no nos hace ningún mal, hemos comprobado que cuando un humano toma solo un trago se embriaga totalmente y tú lady Fania te tomaste toda la copa..."explicó Haldir. "con razón no recuerdo nada de lo que dije ni hice, me siento tan mal..." Fania apenas y podía hablar, arrastraba las palabras. "dices que alguien cambió la copa de vino por brävote, cierto?" preguntó Rúmil, Haldir asintió "quién haría tal cosa?" volvió a preguntar Rúmil. "sólo se me ocurre una persona y estoy muy seguro de que fue ella"dijo Haldir "ella? Sospechas de una mujer?" preguntó Aranza "sí, sospecho de Sabine, nadie estaba tomando brävote en nuestra mesa, ni nosotros ni Orophin y mucho menos Ninel que no le gusta ese tipo de licor" "pero cómo estas seguro de que fue Sabine?" preguntó Rúmil "tengo mis razones" se limitó a decir Haldir. "no sé quién haya sido, pero las va a pagar, pobre de Fania parece muerta, no habrá algún sanador que le dé una pócima o algo?" preguntó Aranza. "sí, iré por él, debe revisarla y darle algo" dijo Rúmil, se encaminó a la puerta y salió en busca del sanador.  
  
Haldir y Aranza quedaron en silencio viendo cómo Fania dormía inquieta debido al dolor de cabeza.  
  
"Haldir" lo llamó Aranza, el volteó a verla "porqué dices que esa tal Sabine puede ser la causante de esto?" Haldir miró a Fania y respiró hondo. "lo que pasa es que Sabine está celosa de lady Fania, no sé porqué, tal vez porque nos ha visto un par de veces juntos, ella es muy celosa y de alguna forma creo que se quiso vengar y hacer pasar un mal rato a lady Fania" "celosa de que? Ella es algo tuyo? Es tu novia, esposa?" Haldir volvió a tomar aire y lo dejó salir pausadamente, podía confiar en la humana, después de todo ella salvó su vida. "ella y yo fuimos amantes" hizo una pausa y volteó a ver la expresión de Aranza, pero ella no hizo ni dijo nada, ya lo sabía, se los había contado Ninel hace dos días "pero eso fue hace ya tiempo, yo le dije a ella que no puedo amarla como ella me ama a mí, pero ella sigue insistiendo...simplemente no sé qué hacer con ella, se pone celosa de todas y de todo lo que yo pueda estar haciendo o viendo y ahora que he estado con lady Fania creo que la a agarrado contra ella" "pues no sé qué vas a hacer Haldir, pero no quiero que esa Sabine se vuelva a acercar a Fania o que intente de nuevo hacerle daño porque se las verá conmigo, no suelo ser busca pleitos y guardar rencor, pero créeme que si por culpa de ella Fania se pone grave no sé de qué soy capaz" dijo Aranza mirando con detenimiento a Haldir y con tono amenazante. "no te preocupes, yo hablaré con ella, no se acercará más a Fania, de eso me encargo yo"  
  
Aranza suavizó su mirada y le sonrió cálidamente a Haldir, se acercó a Fania y le tocó la frente que le sudaba un poco. Haldir observaba los cuidados de Aranza a su prima y veía la palidez de Fania, al estarla mirando recordó lo que le dijo la noche anterior, recordó su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos, sus suaves manos tocar su cabello y esos ojos oscuros mirándolo tiernamente aunque estuviera tomada; también recordó su baile sensual en la fiesta...no sabía porqué pero pensaba que ella era una mujer perfecta, aunque al principio le había gustado Aranza que también era hermosa, en Fania veía un aura especial que lo estaba cautivando poco a poco. Haldir estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que Rúmil había regresado con el sanador. Aranza volteó a verlo y para su sorpresa era el mismo elfo que Ninel les había presentado en la tarde: Olaf, el amigo de la infancia de Orophin.  
  
"revísala, si necesitas algo llámame" le dijo Haldir a Olaf seriamente, Olaf sólo asintió. Aranza se retiró junto con Rúmil y Haldir dejando trabajar a Olaf a gusto.  
  
Olaf se acercó a la cama y revisó a Fania, le abrió su bata de dormir mientras acercaba su oído a su pecho para escuchar el corazón. Fania empezó a despertar al sentir las manos frías de Olaf en su cuerpo, cuando abrió los ojos vio enfrente de ella una cabellera rubia y se sobresaltó.  
  
"qué está pasando aquí?" preguntó alterada al notar que traía su bata abierta y los senos al descubierto y a ese elfo tan cerca de ella, su voz no sonaba fuerte ya que ella estaba todavía algo débil. Olaf levantó la cabeza y la miró. "hola lady Fania, nos volvemos a ver" dijo sonriéndole. "Olaf? Qué haces aquí y porqué estoy así?" se tapó sus senos con la bata. "no te preocupes, soy el sanador y Rúmil fue por mi porque me dijo que estabas enferma, tomaste bravöte ayer según me dijeron" "así parece" contestó Fania. "bien, no tienes nada de cuidado, te sentirás mareada por un par de horas más, solo te tomas esta pócima y esperar a que haga efecto, para la noche creo que ya estarás completamente bien" Fania asintió "creo que ya no me necesitas más, me retiro porque deje a un paciente esperando, si te vuelves a sentir muy mal que me avisen de inmediato". "sí, gracias Olaf" "Amon die" se despidió Olaf besando la mano de Fania. Olaf se reitró no sin antes de despedirse de los demás. Aranza se aproximó a Fania.  
  
"te dio algo?" "sí, esta pócima, me dijo que me la tomara y dentro de un par de horas estaré bien" "me alegro, no me gusta verte así tumbada en la cama" dijo Aranza sonriéndole a su prima. Rúmil se acercó a Aranza y le llamó para hablar, Haldir se acercó a Fania y se sentó en la silla que estaba a un lado de la cama.  
  
"siento mucho lo que pasó lady Fania" "no tienes porqué decir eso, tú no tuviste la culpa, la descuidada fui yo por tomar cosas que no debía" sonrió Fania débilmente, Haldir le correspondió la sonrisa. "dónde está Aranza?" "está con Rúmil, enseguida viene, necesitas algo?" Fania se puso colorada, necesitaba ir al baño pero le daba pena decírselo a Haldir, pero la verdad ya no aguantaba y Aranza estaba ocupada, no quería molestar.  
  
"mmm sí es que es....urgente, necesito ir....bueno, tú sabes" dijo titubeante y sonrojada, Haldir entendió a la perfección lo que quería decirle, se levantó de la silla y ayudó a Fania a salir de la cama conduciéndola al cuarto de baño, la dejó en la puerta.  
  
"cuando hayas terminado me avisas para ayudarte a regresar a la cama" "sí" murmuró Fania por la pena que tenía. Haldir se quedó parado en la puerta esperando a que saliera.  
  
Mientras tanto Rúmil y Aranza estaban en la terraza del flet platicando.  
  
"cómo dormiste anoche Aranza?" "muy bien, gracias" "me alegra escuchar eso" dijo sonriéndole dulcemente a la chica "por cierto, estaba pensando en si en la noche podríamos salir, te llevaré a conocer un lugar de Lothlórien que en lo personal me gusta mucho, me gustaría que lo conocieras" Aranza meditó un poco, no quería dejar a Fania sola, pero sabía muy bien que Fania no le iba a permitir que se sacrificara por ella, jamás se lo perdonaría. "esta bien, iremos a donde tú digas" "bien, pasaré por ti antes de que anochezca" "estaré lista, regresemos con Fania, tal vez necesite algo" Rúmil y Aranza entraron de nuevo al flet. Haldir y Fania ya estaban en la habitación otra vez platicando a gusto, Fania ya estaba desayunando, Haldir había puesto la charola en sus piernas para que pudiera comer algo.  
  
"bien, nosotros nos retiramos, más tarde vendré a ver cómo sigues lady Fania" dijo Haldir. "muchas gracias por todo, por traer al sanador y por ayudarme" agradeció Fania. "ha sido un placer lady Fania, cualquier cosa sólo avísanos" dijo Rúmil "hasta pronto, nos veremos en la noche Aranza" Aranza asintió. "namarië" se despidieron los elfos. Cuando salieron del flet Fania miró divertida a Aranza.  
  
"con que se verán en la noche ehh?" sonrió Fania ampliamente. "sí, me ha pedido que salgamos esta noche" Aranza se sonrojó al tope que hasta las orejas. "me parece bien, así te despejas un rato" "pero no me gusta dejarte sola Fania" "ashh no empieces con eso Aranza, tú tienes plena libertad de hacer lo que quieras, si quieres salir con Rúmil hazlo, por mi no te detengas, yo sé que Rúmil te gusta, tanto como a mi me gusta Haldir, pero es más probable que tú sí puedas estar con Rúmil, yo con Haldir la verdad lo dudo mucho" "no te desanimes Fania, ya verás que sí puedes, sólo hay que dar tiempo" Fania suspiró. "pues sí, ya veremos"  
  
Las primas quedaron desayunando. Mientras Haldir y Rúmil iban caminando para su guardia se encontraron con Ninel y le contaron todo lo que pasó, Ninel decidió ir a visitar a Fania cuando terminara con los quehaceres de la casa.  
  
"quedaste de verte con lady Aranza en la noche?" preguntó Haldir a su hermano. "sí, la llevaré a mi sitio favorito, quiero que lo conozca" "te he visto muy cambiado hermano, lady Aranza te gusta tanto?" "ella me ha cautivado por completo, ayer hablé con ella, se siente muy poca cosa para mí, para nosotros que somos elfos, pero, a mi no me importa que sea humana, a mí me encanta esa luz que brilla tras ella y envuelve su cuerpo, su hermosura y ternura, poco a poco la iré conquistando, quisiera tener a mi lado una mujer como ella" "te entiendo" dijo Haldir "y tú hermano? No te llama la atención lady Fania? Como bailaron ayer y los he visto juntos..." Haldir respiró hondo (es característica de él como ya se habrán dado cuenta) "no te voy a mentir, ella también es hermosa y es muy diferente a las mujeres de aquí, tiene sentido del humor, es alegre pero también sabe ser seria y tierna, sí, me llama la atención...me gusta" "y porqué no intentas un acercamiento?" preguntó Rúmil. "tengo miedo que Sabine le haga algo malo, ya ves lo que hizo con el bravöte" "y sí estás seguro de que fue Sabine?" "sí, ya conoces a Sabine, por más que le diga no va a entender, pero te juro que si se vuelva acercar a Fania de mí no se va olvidar" dijo Haldir amenazante. "has hablado con ella verdad?" "sí, pero no entiende, ya no sé qué hacer para quitármela de encima, yo tengo la culpa por haber permitido que se acercara a mí y por...tú sabes...tener relaciones" "ese ha sido un gran error querido hermano, tienes una debilidad por las mujeres hermosas y bueno quién no verdad? Pero tu te la llevaste a la cama y ella se hizo ilusiones, creo que no has hablado bien del todo con ella y si no hace caso creo que necesitarás amenazarla o algo así" explicó Rúmil. "amenazarla? Yo no amenazo a mujeres" miró extrañado a su hermano. "es un decir Haldir, a ver si así logras asustarla y ya no se acercará a ti" "ojalá tengas razón"  
  
Ese día pasó muy lento para Fania y Aranza, la primera porque se sentía mal y ya quería levantarse de la cama, aunque poco a poco se mejoraba con la pócima que le había dado Olaf en la mañana y Aranza porque ya quería ver a Rúmil en la noche. Ninel había ido a visitarlas hacía un par de horas, cosa que les agradó mucho a las primas pero por desgracia Ninel no podía quedarse más ya que tenía que arreglar unas cosas con un familiar de ella.  
  
Haldir hizo su guardia como todos los días junto con sus soldados, estaba decidido que al terminar su guardia iría a hablar con Sabine y poner las cosas en orden de una buena vez. "creo que ya podemos retirarnos a descansar" le dijo a sus soldados "Rúmil, por favor espérame en el flet de lady Fania y lady Aranza, antes tengo que hablar con Sabine" "esta bien hermano, no me iré de ahí".  
  
Haldir caminó por el bosque hasta llegar a ciudad y llegar al flet de Sabine, subió por las escaleras y tocó la puerta. "Haldir, meleth nín!" Sabine se abalanzó sobre Haldir y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca "has venido a verme, sabía que vendrías". Haldir apartó a Sabine y la vio serio. "necesito hablar contigo, puedo pasar?" la elfa lo miró extrañada "sí, pasa". Entraron a la casa, Sabine le ofreció que se sentara pero Haldir no quiso, diciendo que su estancia sería breve. "bueno, tú dirás de qué quieres hablar conmigo" "quiero saber porqué le pusiste el bravöte a lady Fania" "yoo??" preguntó la elfa fingiendo inocencia "yo no hice semej...." "no mientas, Sabine!!" le interrumpió Haldir y Sabine dio un brinco asustada "sabes perfectamente bien lo delicado que es el bravöte para los humanos y no creo que lady Fania haya querido tomar de ese licor, sé muy bien que has sido tú y tengo mis motivos para pensarlo" hubo un silencio incómodo, Sabine agachó su cabeza y empezaron a salir unas lágrimas falsas. "será mejor que hables, porque no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que me des una explicación". La elfa levantó su mirada con sus ojos llorosos. "sí, fui yo" dijo con la voz aguda y tono muy dramático (como de telenovela barata) "y por qué?" preguntó Haldir "porque no soporto ver a esa humana junto a ti, qué le ves que siempre estás con ella, que preferiste bailar con ella que conmigo que hemos sido amantes, soy elfa como tú, mucho más hermosa y tú prefieres estar con una simple humana que es tan común y tan corriente como las otras humanas con las que has estado..." "no te permito que hables así" dijo Haldir entre dientes "lo que yo haya hecho de mi vida anteriormente no es de tu incumbencia, no te doy ese derecho...por lo que concierne a Fania tienes prohibido acercarte a ella, y por lo que concierne a nosotros, se acabó Sabine, se ha terminado, no me busques más, búscate a un hombre que te haga feliz porque creo que yo no podré hacerlo" "pero Haldir, cómo me pides eso? Yo te amo!" Sabine estaba al borde de la desesperación con su rostro bañado en lágrimas. "lo siento, pero yo no te amo Sabine, lo supiste desde un principio, yo tengo la culpa por dejar que lo nuestro pasara, pero ya no más, hasta aquí hemos llegado, te ruego por favor que no me busques más" "pero...pero Haldir..." "no Sabine, no insistas....me tengo que ir...namarië" Haldir se dio la media vuelta y salió del flet mientras Sabine le gritaba desde adentro. "Haldir!!! Haldir!! No me dejes por favor...yo te necesito!!" Haldir salió a toda prisa del flet y se dirigió al flet de Aranza y Fania.  
  
Rúmil ya estaba ahí esperando a que Haldir llegara, tocaron la puerta y Aranza fue a abrir.  
  
"hola lady Aranza, lamento la tardanza, tenía unos asuntos que arreglar" era Haldir "no te preocupes Haldir, pasa por favor" "gracias"  
  
Entraron al flet y Rúmil junto con Fania estaban platicando, Fania se veía mucho mejor, ya no estaba tan pálida y su voz ya no la arrastraba como en la mañana.  
  
"buenas noches" saludó Haldir "buenas noches Haldir" contestó Fania "por lo que veo ya te sientes mejor" "así es, me siento mejor que nunca, gracias a la pócima que me dio Olaf y los cuidados de Aranza" "me alegra verte ya más recuperada" Fania le sonrió cálidamente a Haldir en señal de agradecimiento. "bien, ahora que ya estás aquí hermano, creo que nosotros ya podremos irnos" Rúmil se levantó del sillón y miró a Aranza. "claro, ustedes vayan, no te preocupes por la hora de regreso Aranza, yo estaré bien" "segura?" "claro que sí, diviértete mucho" Fania le dio un beso de despedida en la mejilla a su prima y luego salieron del flet. Haldir y Fania se quedaron solos. Hubo un silencio hasta que Haldir habló.  
  
"dónde aprendiste a bailar?" Fania volteó a verlo con una mirada entre extraña y divertida. "por qué lo preguntas?" "por tu baile de ayer, llamaste la atención de todos" "ahh.." Fania rió suavemente "mi madre me enseñó, desde que yo era muy pequeña mi mamá me enseñó algunos pasos y siempre me decía que una mujer debe saber bailar" "pues, creo que tu mamá te enseñó muy bien, nunca había visto un baile así, te felicito" "gracias" Fania se sonrojó un poco. Haldir y Fania siguieron platicando.  
  
Mientras tanto Rúmil y Aranza seguían caminando por el bosque.  
  
"está muy lejos a donde vamos Rúmil?" preguntó Aranza con un poco de impaciencia en su voz ya que habían estado caminando por el bosque un buen rato. "no, ya casi llegamos" Caminaron por unos diez minutos más hasta que llegaron a un hermoso lago, era muy grande, solamente los rayos de la luna y las estrellas relucientes alumbraban el hermoso lugar. "Rúmil....esto es hermoso" dijo Aranza asombrada. "sí, lo es...pero tú eres más hermosa mi querida Aranza" Aranza se sonrojó por el comentario del elfo. "a si que este es tu lugar secreto" "sí, siempre que quiero pensar vengo aquí, esta tranquilidad me ayuda a pensar y ver las cosas con claridad cuando estoy en algún apuro o simplemente para relajarme un poco" "me encanta, es bellísimo" "me alegro que te guste, casi nadie viene aquí, solo cuando alguien quiere pescar cosa que no sucede muy a menudo, pero mira, sentémonos en esas rocas" se sentaron en unas rocas que estaban a la orilla del lago. Aranza tenía su mirada clavada en el agua mientras Rúmil la miraba con detenimiento.  
  
"cuéntame de ti, Aranza" dijo Rúmil llamando la atención de la chica "quiero saber todo sobre ti" "sobre mi? No hay mucho que te pueda contar, mi vida ha sido demasiado simple" "vamos, no creo que sea así, cuéntamelo a grandes rasgos, no me des detalles aunque si quieres puedes decírmelos" Rúmil sonrió y Aranza le contestó igual. "está bien, te contaré"  
  
Le contó muchas cosas sobre su infancia y sus locas aventuras con Fania desde que eran muy pequeñas, de su familia, de su escuela aunque no pudo estudiar mucho ya que necesitaba ayudar a su mamá en el hogar, contó sobre su festejo cuando cumplió los quince años y cuando conoció a Milo.  
  
"y este chico...Milo...fue tu novio?" preguntó Rúmil "sí, lo fue, pero no quisiera hablar de él" "malos recuerdos?" "sí, aunque ya lo olvidé casi por completo" "casi? O sea que sigues recordándolo" "lo que pasó entre Milo y yo es algo que nunca podré olvidar por completo, por ahora no puedo decirte más, te ruego por favor que no hablemos de él" dijo Aranza con voz suave pero determinante. "esta bien, sólo espero que algún día puedas tenerme la confianza suficiente y me cuentes sobre eso, porque sabes? no es bueno quedarse con las cosas, a veces es necesario contarlas para que nuestro corazón descanse y podamos estar más tranquilos" "sí, lo sé" Aranza se levantó de la piedra donde estaba sentada y clavo su vista al lago "te prometo que algún día te lo contaré" "bien" Rúmil también se levantó y se acercó a Aranza por detrás "no me gustaría que tu alma tuviera penas y resentimientos del pasado" dijo Rúmil grave y suavemente muy cerca del oído de la chica cosa que la hizo estremecerse al sentir el cálido aliento del elfo cerca de su oído y su cuello. "no las tendré, no te preocupes" dijo Aranza volteando su rostro para posar su mirada en los ojos azules del elfo que la miraba con ternura. Las palabras no eran necesarias, solo las miradas tiernas que se lanzaban y el deseo que le invadía a Rúmil por probar los labios de Aranza, sentía miedo de que ella lo fuera a rechazar o que la asustara y ya no quisiera saber nada de él...pero...el tenerla tan cerca tentó demasiado al elfo y mientras con una mano acariciaba el rostro de Aranza poco a poco se fue acercando a ella para unir sus labios, primero en un ligero roce, pero al ver que ella no puso resistencia la besó tiernamente. El beso fue largo pero nunca dejó de ser suave y tierno, como si Rúmil tuviera miedo de lastimarla de alguna manera, una mano la tenia en la estrecha cintura de la chica y la otra en su mejilla mientras que las manos de Aranza se posaron en el fuerte pecho del elfo guerrero. Miel.....los labios de Aranza sabían a miel pura, dulce y jugosa que embriagaba a Rúmil por completo, hasta que cortaron el beso después de varios segundos o minutos? No lo sabían, los dos estaban extasiados por el beso. No dijeron nada, solo Rúmil vio la cara de confusión de la chica.  
  
"lo siento Aranza, no debí..." pero Aranza supo una mano en los labios de Rúmil. "no te disculpes, ha sido maravilloso" dijo dulcemente "aún así, discúlpame pero no pude resistir a la tentación" "ya te dije que no es necesario que te disculpes, yo también te he besado" Rúmil sonrió y volvió a besarla, esta vez el beso fue corto. Platicaron un rato más en el lago hasta que se hizo un poco tarde y decidieron que ya era hora de ir a descansar, Rúmil escoltó a Aranza hasta su flet y luego él se fue al suyo.  
  
N/A: al fin!! Un capitulo más, espero que les guste...que tierno verdad?? Cuidense!! 


End file.
